La Mina de las Oportunidades
by NellieLovet
Summary: Perdida, estaba oficialmente perdida. Y sola. Muy sola. En una mina alejada de la mano de Dios. Lo pongo en completo, perosi quereis lo sigo.
1. Una vida consagrada a ti, Sweeney Todd

* * *

_**La Mina de las Oportunidades**_

* * *

Perdida. Estaba perdida. Totalmente y oficialmente perdida. Acabada. Desolada. Sin posible salvación o milagro. Había acabado perdida, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, en unas estrechas, extrañas, mugrientas y oscuras galerías de una mina abandonada. Desde donde estaba sentada, podía ver el extremo izquierdo del pasillo, donde giraba a la izquierda de nuevo y seguía. Ya solo quedaba continuar o morir. En el extremo derecho del pasillo, taponado por los escombros, estaba sepultado el cuerpo del loco barbero. De mi loco y amado barbero. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora sin él? ¿Sola? ¿En esta oscura y sucia galería, posiblemente sin salida? Mi destino ahora era incierto. Bueno, incierto no, moriría, seguramente.

¿Por qué había tenido que tomar la decisión de salvarme? Nuestra comida era poca, sí, pero no lo creo tan cruel como para suicidarse y dejarme a mi morir lenta y dolorosamente, de inanición.

Y lo peor, precisamente, no era eso. La muerte no me asustaba, ni el sufrimiento.

Ahora estaba sola, perdida, con la pierna seguramente fracturada o rota, sentada contra la pared de una galería en medio del subsuelo, mientras miles de policías estarían buscándonos, al niño, al barbero y a mí. Pero lo peor, a mi parecer, es que no había tenido ocasión de decirle cuanto le amaba. No, sí la había tenido, pero no la había aprovechado, y eso era lo que más me torturaba. Más incluso que la pierna o la repentina perdida del niño al que más había querido, o el haber sido descubierta y haberme visto obligada a huir a una mina abandonada. Porque yo le amaba, le amé y le seguiría amando hasta el día de mi muerte –que estaba próximo-. Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida. Ahora sé que tienen razón.

Recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado, calculo, ahora 5 días.

Después de matar al Juez, bajé a tirar el cuerpo. Pero el muy maldito estaba vivo aún -¿Cómo se puede sobrevivir a una caída así herido de muerte?- y me agarró del vestido. Grité, ¡no quería soltarme! Finalmente, me zafé de su agarre, pero accidentalmente miré a los demás cadáveres. No debí haberlo hecho, así no habría reconocido a la antigua, aclamada y recordada Lucy, la cual yacía en el suelo de MI sótano, muerta. Muerta. Muerta. Totalmente muerta. Ahora ya nada se imponía entre él y yo. La agarré de los brazos y tiré de ella al horno, pero la muy endemoniada pesaba demasiado y no me dio tiempo a quemarla.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse. Los reconocí al instante. Eran los mismos con los que me dormía cada noche.

Debía darme prisa si quería cumplir mi sueño de irme con él junto al mar.

Pero a mitad de camino, la puerta se abrió. Yo me hice la sueca, aunque un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza en cuanto escuche el chirrío de la puerta al abrirse, y seguí tirando como quien no quiere la cosa –aunque no había cosa que más quisiera en el mundo que verla devorada por las candentes llamas de mi horno-.

Desafortunadamente, él había escuchado los gritos.

-¿A qué vienen esos gritos? –parecía enfadado-.

-Me había agarrado el vestido –respondí- pero ya está –negué con la cabeza, restándole importancia-.

-Ya me encargo yo –se ofreció- Abra la puerta –me ordenó, pero yo no quería moverme y darle una oportunidad de reconocerla-. ¡Que la abra, he dicho! –y esta vez tuve que hacerlo, pues me empujó en dirección a lo que me había ordenado hacer.

Me quedé mirándole un momento, con el miedo pintado en la cara, pero no se fue a la mendiga, si no al juez, a volverle a dar "El Afeitado de la Muerte".

Me di la vuelta antes de que se diera cuenta de mi pánico y abrí la puerta tal como me había indicado. Una última mirada antes de abrir la mortífera maquinaria para ponerla a su disposición.

Una vez abierta, me detuve a mirarle. No pude reprimir mi miedo y me quedé paralizada al ver como miraba con curiosidad a su ahora ex-esposa, como preguntándose el interés que tenía yo en ocultársela.

Sin embargo, él la reconoció. Puede ser que por su pelo, o por su posición. Recordé que él la había observado dormir infinidad de veces, y aquella posición precisamente y con la luz de mi horno traidor, era casi imposible que no se diese cuenta. Con estupefacción vi como se acercaba a ella, se agachaba y le apartaba el pelo. Ahora sí, estaba oficialmente condenada.

La miró unos momentos con cara de confusión y una mezcla de horror. Después de abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, pareció encontrar las palabras.

-Lo reconozco, ha dicho –fue lo único que dijo.

Ahora que me detengo a pensarlo y analizarlo completamente -¿Qué más voy a hacer en una galería?-, nunca me pregunté en ese momento como había llegado ella a la barbería y que había pasado. Nunca me pregunté cómo es que la había matado. Ni qué había dicho. El miedo me tenía cegada.

Después de observarla con cara de concentración –yo sabía que estaba atando cabos y sumando dos más dos- sentenció la frase que –a mi parecer- debería ir al Nobel.

-Usted sabía que estaba viva.

Yo seguía mirándole con miedo y unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar. Mi mentira había quedado al descubierto, y de la peor forma. Como una imbécil –una _autentica imbécil_- solo se me ocurrió decir:

-Lo hice por usted.

¿Cómo se puede ser tan estúpida? ¡Que le has mentido! ¡Al mayor asesino! Me hubiese dicho. Tenía que haberle dicho que no sabía de qué hablaba. Que esa maldita mendiga tendría miles de infecciones y no era buena para mis tartas. Tenía que haberme acercado e intentar apartarla, para después hacer como que la reconocía y me apartaba asustada. Pero no, tuve que afirmar su sentencia.

-Me mintió –y entonces supe, que no había salvación.

Lentamente, empecé la melodía que tenía compuesta desde hacía tiempo. Había pensado en cantársela cuando se lo dijese, pero claro, el momento había llegado antes de tiempo y ya era hora de cantarla. Quería darme el gusto antes de morir bajo su navaja.

A la vez que lo recordaba en la galería y sucedía en mi mente, me puse a cantar la canción:

_No, no, yo no mentí_

_Yo nunca mentí_

-Lucy… -susurró, asombrosamente, siguiendo la musiquilla-.

_Dije que ella que ella se envenenó,_

_No que ella se murió_

-Lucy… he vuelto…

_¡Pobre! ¡Vivió!_

_¡Pero mal de la cabeza!_

_¡Todo el día pasaba encerrada en casa!_

_¡Debía haber estado en un manicomio, no lo sé!_

_¡Pobre!_

-Lucy…

_¡Mejor pensar que ella murió!_

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho?

_¡Sí! ¡Mentí! _

_¡Porque le amo! _–sí, se lo dije, pero él no me escuchó, así que no cuenta-.

_¡Ojala pudiera ser su mujer!_

_¡Le amo!_

_¡Ella no le hubiera cuidado!_

-Sra. Lovett, es una sangrienta maravilla, apropiada y proceda, como siempre. Tal y como ha dicho en repetidas veces, no hay razón para vivir en el pasado –seguía mi música-. Ahora acérquese, mi amor.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

- No hay nada que temer, amor.

-Todo lo que hice, fue pensando en usted. ¡Lo juro! ¡Créame!

-¡Lo que está muerto, está muerto!

-¿Podríamos, tal vez, casarnos? –ilusa de mí-.

-La historia del mundo, mascota mía –me dijo cogiéndome de las manos e iniciando un nuevo vals, cambiando ligeramente la letra a otra que ya nos conocíamos a la perfección, de bailarla en la tienda. Creí que había cambiado de opinión, que me apreciaba. Siento repetirme pero, ilusa de mí.

-¡Oh, Sr. Todd! ¡Oh, Sr. Todd! ¡Déjemelo a mí! –dije ilusionada.

-Es aprender a perdonar y tratar de olvidar –tenía una gran sonrisa. Creí que me haría mantequilla.

-Por el mar, Sr. Todd, juntos, felices. Por el mar, Sr. Todd, donde no haya nadie –le animé-.

-Y la vida es para los vivos, querida –dijo. Cada vez estaba más cerca de él, debido a la inercia. Sentía un poco de vértigo, pero lo ignore cruelmente, craso error-. ¡Así que vivámosla! –alzó la voz-.

-¡Solo vivámosla! –le acompañé. Pero entonces, noté algo diferente. Su expresión cambió. Lo vi claro. Moriría, mis esperanzas de antes se fueron al fuego. Me había olvidado del horno abierto, y ahora sería mi tumba. Al menos, no sería una víctima más, conmigo se esforzaría más para darme una muerte dolorosa. Sencillamente genial-. ¡Realmente vivámosla! –la inercia era imposible de parar.

No sé que pasó, pero cuando me sentí en el aire, paró en seco. Los policías estaban en la tienda y yo a medio camino entre el suelo y el horno sujetada por sus brazos.

-La niña… -pareció comprender-. Era Johanna…

-¿Qué? –no comprendía. ¿¡De qué diablos hablaba ahora!? ¡Que me matase ya!

-Vámonos –me dejó en el suelo y me cogió de la mano. Seguía mirándole atónita. Tiró de mí a la entrada de las alcantarillas.

-¿Y Toby? –fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar-.

-Olvídese de…

-Estoy aquí, señora –dijo mi niño saliendo de la pequeña alcantarilla al lado del horno-.

-Vámonos –repitió, volviendo a tirar de mí. Cogí a Toby de la mano y yo tiré de él. Me apresuré a seguirle.

Encontramos la salida lo que parecieron horas después. Habíamos empezado a correr cuando escuchamos los gritos de horror de la gente que profanó mi sótano y se quedaba sin aliento al ver y oler la sangre.

La salida daba a una explanada llena de hierba y matojos. Quedaba lejos de la ciudad al parecer. Se veían montes de fondo y una noche oscura cubría todo.

Nadie mencionó una palabra hasta que el Sr. Todd empezó a correr campo a través.

-Hay una mina cerca de aquí. Está abandonada. Tengo provisiones guardadas y un mapa. Aguantaremos unos días antes de poder salir e irnos cada uno a un lugar –se paró-. Porque, como comprenderá, no puedo seguir con ustedes –yo asentí, pero no vi la reacción del niño, pues tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-¿Pro-visiones? –conseguí articular-.

-Preparé mi escapatoria hace algún tiempo. Aunque tontamente os incluí en los planes. Vamos, no tardaran en seguirnos los pasos –volvió a echar a correr-.

Le seguimos a duras penas, era muy rápido. Y así fue, como por mi mala pata –y una adolescente imbécil- acabamos en unas galerías olvidadas de la mano de Dios.

Afortunadamente, era yo quien tenía la mochila. Me la había lanzado antes de quedar sepultado. Cogí un cacho de pan y empecé a comerlo. ¿Por qué es todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía haber muerto yo en lugar de él?

El muy condenado tenía comida suficiente para un mes. Según nos había comentado de pasada, cuando se iba de paseo salía a buscar un buen escondite y a llenarlo de reservas. Estaba todo preparado. Incluso había tres camas improvisadas. La verdad es que no me impresionó. Después de verlo volver de Australia –alias, la Isla del Diablo (por el calor, seguramente- supe que me creería lo que fuera.

Pero día y medio después, escuchamos voces aproximarse a la entrada y tuvimos que huir. Escuchamos como planeaban entrar a registrar. Cogimos la bolsa que tenía preparada y la llenamos hasta los topes con comida. Toby y yo preparamos las mantas y las cargamos. Y así, cada uno con una cosa, salimos corriendo a escondernos en las galerías.

Cuando llevábamos la otra mitad –o lo que me pareció- de día, sentimos un temblor en las paredes seguido de ruidos.

-Están derrumbando la entrada para que no podamos salir –susurró el Sr. Todd, que llevaba la comida.

-Según el mapa, hay más salidas aparte de esa. Pero tardaríamos más de 3 días en localizar una que no diese a una ciudad. Y aunque ese no fuese un problema, ¿Cómo sabemos que no se ha corrido la voz? –yo llevaba la lámpara –que ahora estaba apagada- y el mapa.

-Solo podemos rezarle a Dios –dijo Toby, que llevaba las mantas. Generalmente no preguntaba ni se quejaba. Pasaba el día metido en sus cavilaciones. A decir verdad, los tres lo hacíamos.

-Ni eso. Para nosotros no hay cielo –dijo el Sr. Todd-, solo infierno –sentenció-.

-¿¡Que pasa!? –inquirí-.

Un temblor de tierra nos había sorprendido en plena discusión.

-¡El techo se derrumba! –gritó el Sr. Todd para hacerse escuchar por encima del estruendo-. ¡Corred! ¡Rápido!

Afortunadamente, los pasillos eran lo suficientemente altos como para correr sin problemas y no tener que ir agachados, aunque a veces casi había que arrastrarse. Él echo a correr a grandes zancadas, mientras yo le seguía a duras penas.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Toby. Con horror se había quedado rezagado y unos escombros le obstaculizaban el paso.

-¡Toby! –grité mientras volvía a por él.

-¡No, Sra. Lovett! –me grito el barbero-. ¡Vuelva!

Él volvió también, pero a por mí. Justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrar a Toby, una mano fuerte tiró de mí hacía atrás y caímos al suelo mientras observábamos el techo derrumbarse encima del pequeño.

-¡No! ¡Toby! –grité y sollocé repetidas veces. Aún en el suelo, aunque sentados –porque habíamos caído de culo- el Sr. Todd me abrazó por detrás -. No…

-Vamos –dijo él levantándose y cogiéndome por la cintura para obligarme.

-¡Aaaah! –grité de dolor. Unos escombros me habían apresado la pierna derecha y no podía moverla. El dolor era enorme, pero no suficiente como para hacerme caer inconsciente.

-¡Mierda! –maldijo él mientras dejaba la mochila en el suelo y se acercaba.

Efectivamente, mi pierna estaba atrapada desde debajo de la rodilla. Con mucho cuidado quitó las piedras y rocas, dejando ver una sangrienta e hincada pierna. Desafortunadamente, era Toby quien llevaba las mantas y las telas. Se quitó la camisa y con ella me vendó la hemorragia. Después me ayudo a levantarme, se puso la mochila y seguimos el camino. En silencio, tan solo interrumpido por nuestras pisadas en la roca excavada y algún que otro sollozo mío.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa. Si no hubieras vuelto, ahora no tendrías la pierna así –me recriminó. Me quedé sin palabras al escuchar el tono de su voz, que no era de odio como acostumbraba, si no de reproche con un pongo de desacuerdo y preocupación, sin pasar por alto el hecho de que me había tuteado.

-Podría haberlo salvado.

-O habrías muerto con él.

-¡Pero eso no quita de que Toby esté muerto!

-Pero tu podrías estar bien si me hubieras hecho caso.

-Si tu no nos hubieras traído a esta mina no habría muerto.

-Si tu no me hubieras hecho matarte posiblemente habríamos tenido tiempo de salir de allí.

-Si tu no hubieses querido matar a Johanna ella no te habría delatado.

-Si tu no me hubieses engañado tal vez no habría amenazado a Johanna –la tensión era palpable-.

-Si no lo hubiese hecho, ¡te habrías vuelto loco!

-¿Y tu que sabes? ¡Si no se te hubiese ocurrido la fantástica idea de meter a la gente en pasteles no habría ocurrido esto!

-¡Y si tú no hubieses matado a nadie, a mi no se me hubiese ocurrido "la fantástica idea"! –nos habíamos parado y nos estábamos gritando. Seguramente provocado por los días encerrados en las angostas galerías-.

-¡Si a usted no se le hubiese ocurrido, yo no hubiese encontrado aliciente!

-¡Su aliciente era matar al Juez, por favor! ¡Si no se me hubiese ocurrido meterlos en empanadas hubiésemos estado en la misma situación medio año antes! –ya estábamos volviendo a tratarnos de usted, con la diferencia de que ahora nos defendíamos.

-¡Si yo no tuviese ese aliciente, a usted nunca se le habría ocurrido y nunca tendría el dinero que ahora tiene!

-¡Eso ahora es inútil! ¡No me sirve de nada! ¡Estoy aquí encerrada con usted!

-¡Y si usted… -empezó, pero otro temblor de tierra le hizo callarse. Afortunadamente, habíamos avanzado lo suficiente como para dejar al cuerpo de Toby en penumbra.

-Está lejos, no es aquí –me burlé al ver su cara de miedo y seguí avanzando apoyándome en las paredes.

Cuando ya había avanzado unos metros, sentimos otro temblor. Esta vez, justamente encima de mi cabeza. Como si ambos supiéramos lo que iba a pasar, el Sr. Todd corrió hacia mí, con la mochila en la mano y me empujó pasándome la mochila lejos. Ambos caímos al suelo, pero fueron las rocas las que cayeron encima de él, y no de mí. Me había salvado.

Ahora que lo pienso, seguramente nuestros gritos habían provocado el derrumbamiento. La lámpara cayó al suelo y se rompió. Quedé en penumbras. Me acerqué a rastras a los escombros.

-Sr. Todd… -le llamé, su cabeza sobresalía por debajo de los escombros-. Sr. Todd, ¿me escucha? ¿Sr. Todd? –estaba desesperada-.

-Sal… sálvese… -fue lo último que me dijo, antes de que yo le tocase la cara y notase que tenía los parpados cerrados.

Aterrada, dolida, sola, perdida, desolada… Hay tantos posibles adjetivos a mi situación… me alejé del cuerpo unos metros y me senté, esperando la intervención divina.

Localicé la mochila y comí un poco.

Perdida. Estaba perdida. Totalmente y oficialmente perdida. Acabada. Desolada. Sin posible salvación o milagro. Había acabado perdida, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, en unas estrechas, extrañas, mugrientas y oscuras galerías de una mina abandonada. Y ahora, bajo la oscuridad acuciante, después de ver mi vida pasar ante mis ojos, los cierro lentamente, esperando el final. El cual ansío por encima de todo. Y ahora, en mis últimos alientos, mientras espero el final, pienso en lo inútil de mi vida, y en todas aquellas cosas que podría haber hecho y que no hice. Tal vez por temor, pero, sobre todo, por pasarme la vida mirando las musarañas. Y por eso pienso, que esta Mina es la Mina de las Oportunidades, porque he tenido muchas y ninguna la he aprovechado.

Y ahora, siento que este es mi final. El final de una vida, consagrada a un hombre que jamás me amó. Siento como los brazos de Morfeo me abrazan lentamente y me sumo en el más profundo de los sueños.

_Una vida consagrada a ti, Sweeney Todd. Nos vemos en el infierno._

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí. 3015 palabras, ufff es que cuando llega la inspiracion... xDDD Me ha llevado todo un dia hacerlo. Espero que guste. No sé si seguirlo, lo dejo a vuestra eleccion. De momento lo pongo en COMPLETO, pero vosotros me direis ;)


	2. No sabes lo que tienes

* * *

_**La Mina de las Oportunidades**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

* * *

Genial. Simplemente genial. ¿Es que no me podía morir? ¿Era TANTO pedir? Las malditas rocas me habían caído encima y no me había dado tiempo a echar a correr después de salvarla a ella. Deseaba morirme. Notaba un agudo dolor en ambas piernas. Estarían rotas, seguramente.

Cuando habíamos oído el ruido supe perfectamente que volvería a pasar. Volvería a derrumbarse el techo encima nuestro. Pero ella se burlo de mí. ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de mí? ¡Yo la había salvado! Aunque también había intentado matarla. ¡Bueno, y qué! ¡La había salvado de los policías! ¿Y así me lo pagaba?

Pero cuando estaba a unos metros, escuchamos el ruido justo sobre la cabeza de ella. En ese momento, lo vi claro. Claro no, clarísimo. Debía salvarla… de nuevo. Yo merecía ir al infierno, y la verdad, es que tenía ganas. ¿Por qué no? Al menos ella podría salir con vida.

Me lance hacía ella y la tiré lejos con la mochila. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es las rocas desplomándose sobre mí. Y luego mucho dolor.

Quedé con medio cuerpo fuera de las rocas. La luz estaba extinta. Solo se oían nuestras rápidas respiraciones y nuestros corazones desacompasados, alborotados por el esfuerzo y el dolor.

-Sr. Todd… -me llamó. Quise responder-. Sr. Todd, ¿me escucha? ¿Sr. Todd? –estaba desesperada, y yo sabía que era así-.

-Sal… sálvese… -fue lo último que le dije. Estaba tan cansado. Tan exhausto. Quise decirla que no se preocupara. Que estaríamos bien. Que no me había hecho nada. En cambio, solo pude cerrar los ojos y esperar paciente el final.

Note como sus delicadas manos intentaban averiguar mi expresión. Intentando saber como estaba. Pero al tocar mis parpados cerrados, parecieron arrepentirse y se alejaron de mi. Alejando la única fuente de calor en mi persona y sumiéndome en una triste oscuridad voluntaria.

Pero no llegó. Debí de dormir mucho tiempo.

-S… Sra. Lovett –conseguí articular. No hubo respuesta.

Pensé que se había marchado. Que había considerado mi consejo y había intentado sobrevivir.

Afortunadamente tenia los dos brazos fuera. Mejor dicho, de cadera para arriba estaba libre de escombros. No sentía las piernas. Mala señal. Con cuidado de no hacerme daño, puse las manos en el suelo y me senté apoyando la cara en las rocas. Poco a poco, fui quitando escombros, hasta que pude arrastrarme sin problemas fuera. Tenía entumecidos y ensangrentadas las piernas y los músculos, nada grave.

A duras penas, me arrastré hacia atrás. Llego un momento en que noté varias cosas debajo de las palmas de mis manos.

Era una sustancia pegajosa y grasosa. Aceite, de la lámpara. Luego noté como muchas cosas puntiagudas se me clavaban. Cristales. Los cristales de la lámpara.

Eso significaba que la había dejado allí, pues momento después me tope con la lámpara.

Decidí sentarme contra la pared y descansar un poco. Era obvio que no sobreviviría solo. Y, sin saberlo, me puse justamente enfrente de ella.

-Bueno… -dije a la nada- supongo que este es el final de Sweeney Todd… El final definitivo de Benjamin Barker… Sorpresas te trae la vida –suspiré.

Estiré las piernas, que ya empezaba a sentirlas, y con eso vino el dolor. Me topé con algo que obstaculizaba mi paso. Era algo blando… ¿La mochila? Alargué el brazo para coger lo que fuese. Note algo blando, unas correas. Tiré. Noté una pequeña presión, lo que significaba que algo o alguien lo estaba agarrando.

¿¡Alguien!?

-¿Sra. Lovett? –me aventuré a preguntar, pero no hubo respuesta.

Cogí la mochila y la revisé a tientas, hasta que descubrí los fosforos. Luego busque con la mano –ensangrentada- la lámpara tirada en el suelo. Gracias a Dios aún tenía mecha. A tientas de nuevo, encendí el fosforo. Por poco me quemo la mano. Me quedé embobado mirando la escena a mi alrededor. Pero me di cuenta a tiempo y encendí la lámpara. La dejé a un lado.

Ante mí, la Sra. Lovett estaba sentada contra la pared de enfrente. Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza caída a un lado. En su mano había un cacho de pan y la otra la tenía tirada en el suelo, con la que agarraba la mochila. A su lado había un gran charco de ¿tinta? Que extraño.

Miré en su regazo. Había un cacho de papel y una pluma. La letra era bastante desigual. Había escrito a oscuras. La cogí con cuidado y leí el contenido.

_No voy a poder seguir. No sin ti. Te quiero, Sweeney._

_Mi vida fue… _

_Una vida consagrada a ti, Sweeney Todd. Nos vemos en el infierno._

-S… Sra. Lovett… -susurré, mirando su cuerpo. Estaba pálida, más de lo normal. Sus mejillas no estaban sonrojadas y sus manos estaban llenas de tinta. Lo dije como si se estuviera declarando.

Me arrastré de nuevo y me puse a su lado. Quise moverla, pero cayó encima de mi regazo. Le di la vuelta. Estaba muerta. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero fue demasiado. Pude ver el hueco donde estaban mis piernas anteriormente, y pude ver el camino a seguir. No me importaba.

No pensé lo que hacía, pero me abracé a ella como aferrándome a la esperanza de que volviese a la vida. En una acto de locura y enajenación mental transitoria, la besé. Sabía que estaba muerta, nada traería de vuelta a mi Sra. Lovett, pero ese fue mi último acto de afecto y el único que tuve con ella. Me sentía tan culpable. Ella habría matado a mi esposa, y yo pude haberla matado en aquél momento. De una forma horrible y dolorosa. La traicionaría junto al horno, que la acogería en una tumba de candentes llamas, que consumirían su cuerpo poco a poco. Sin embargo, esta forma, no me gustó nada. ¿A qué precio me había engañado? ¡A ninguno! ¡Lo hizo por mi bien! Durante aquellos 3 días de viaje, fui dándome cuenta de que tenía razón. ¿Qué hubiese hecho si lo hubiese sabido? ¿Intentar traerla de vuelta? No hubiese servido de nada. Tan solo para volverme loco yo. Jamás mee perdonaría que ella hubiese muerto así.

La vela parpadeó un instante. Se estaba consumiendo. No dejaría que se apagase. Moriría con luz, para velar el descanso eterno de ella. Para iluminar su profundo sueño. Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez nos encontráramos en el infierno. Pero hasta entonces, yo sería las estrellas de su cielo. Esperaría paciente mi muerte, junto a ella.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. En mi interior, con el paso del tiempo, había ido desarrollando cierta aceptación hacia ella. Cierto… afecto. ¡Demonios, la quería! ¿Para qué negarlo más? Ahora, en el umbral de mi muerte, a las puertas del purgatorio, a punto de mudarme al infierno y sufrir mi condena, no tenía por qué negarlo más.

Solo esperaba que ella estuviese equivocada, que se fuese al cielo, junto a Toby, y no tuviese que sufrir aquello.

Me acurruqué en el suelo junto a su cuerpo, aferrándolo como si de mi misma vida dependiese. Todo esto era tan trágico. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué a él?

¿Por qué ha tenido que morir?

¿Por qué me tuvieron que hacer tanto daño?

¿Por qué tuvo que morir él, el único apoyo de ella?

No tengo respuestas a estas preguntas, sin embargo, tengo la respuesta a una no formulada.

_No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes._

Lo escribí en el papel y lo puse en las manos de ella. Después, con las mías, aferré las suyas. Me tumbe a su lado y esperé mi muerte.

-Yo iluminaré tu cielo. Seré tus estrellas. Nunca estarás sola. Nunca te dejaré en penumbras –y dicho esto, yo mismo caí en los brazos de Morfeo, en el más profundo de los sueños.


	3. La Intersección

* * *

_**La Mina de las Oportunidades**_

_**Capitulo 3  
**_

* * *

Qué extraño. Él debería estar muerto. Sin embargo, acababa de abrir los ojos. Estaba de pie en una extraña habitación blanca. El blanco era pobre, triste, pero se notaba la elegancia de la misma. Un momento. ¿¡No estaba en una mina!? Entonces… ¿esto era el cielo?

-¡Sr. Todd! –le llamó una voz-.

Cuando por fin se hizo al blanco, vio a la Sra. Lovett levantándose de una silla. Esta estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

-Llevo esperándole… No sé cuánto tiempo –sonrió-.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó él. _¿Esperándome?_

-A decir verdad, no lo sé. Yo me desperté aquí. Pero no ha venido nada ni nadie. Pensé que tendría que esperarle a usted.

-Leí la nota –afirmó-.

-Lo sé. Le vi hacerlo… -se sonrojo y apartó la mirada-.

-Esto no parece el infierno.

-Eso parece.

Se quedaron pensativos un momento. Si no estaban vivos, estaban muertos. Pero ¿Dónde? ¿No estaban en una mina? ¿Entonces que era aquella habitación? Daba un poco de repelús, porque era enteramente blanca. Hasta la silla era blanca. Carecía de ventanas o puertas y aún así, era muy luminosa.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de donde nos encontramos? –preguntó ella mientras se acariciaba el codo. Señal de nerviosismo.

-"Están en la Intersección" –dijo una voz. Bueno, dos voces-.

Ambos dieron un respingo. ¿De dónde había salido aquella voz?

-"No se asusten" –se escuchó de nuevo-.

Antes ellos se materializó una figura –bueno, si se puede materializar-. Era totalmente blanca, pero esta resplandecía, como una divinidad. No tenía una forma definida. Tenía el pelo largo, media como 2 metros de altura, su cara era perfecta y unas alas inconclusas adornaban su espalda. Pero su género era imposible de saber. A veces parecía mujer y otras hombre. Además, sus voces eran diferentes. Una era masculina, mientras que la otra, femenina.

-"No se asusten" –repitió, ya que "vio" como la Sra. Lovett se ponía detrás de Sweeney-.

-¿Qué… o quién eres? –pregunto el Sr. Todd-.

-"Somos las criaturas de la Intersección"

-¿Y qué es la _Intersección_? –preguntó la Sra. Lovett-.

-"Me temo que ha este paso no vamos a conseguir mucho. Tomad asiento, por favor" –la figura cambiante divina hizo aparecer un sofá, y para variar, era blanco-. "La Intersección es la zona entre el cielo y el infierno"

-El Limbo –dijo Sweeney-.

-"No. El Limbo no. El Limbo es para los niños o para aquellos que no se han ganado el cielo y tampoco el infierno. La Intersección es un lugar especial. Y tan solo es esta habitación."

-No lo entiendo –admitió ella-.

-"Lo sabemos" –afirmo la figura- "Intentaremos explicarlo" –se hizo aparecer un asiento para si mismo y se sentó-. "Como sabréis, el cielo está reservado para las personas buenas y el infierno para las malas. Pero hay veces, veces escasas, a decir verdad, que interceptamos esas llegadas."

-¿Llegadas?

-"Sí. Las llegadas al infierno y al cielo. Si te quedaste aquí, esperando a que él viniese, fue porque nosotros no quisimos que llegases a tu destino. Cuando alguien muere, su cuerpo se queda, pero su alma y su esencia se van, generando otro en esta… "dimensión" podríamos llamarla. Nuestra morada es esta habitación. Nos escapamos de nuestros lugares de reposo. Por aquí pasan todas las almas y esencias. Pero hay veces, en que gente muere prematuramente. Si estas personas tienen un fuerte sentimiento, a veces las interceptamos y las metemos aquí. Repetimos, muy pocas veces, pues nos suelen reclamar las almas. Nos habéis parecido interesantes, así que os hemos traído aquí" –terminó de explicar-.

-¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar Nellie-.

-"Por un sentimiento"

_¿Mi Amor por él?_ –se preguntó ella-.

_¿Mi Amor recién descubierto? _–se preguntó él-.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Sweeney, que había estado callado escuchando la explicación. A la figura debió parecerle gracioso-.

-"Para daros una segunda oportunidad"

Se quedaron perplejos. _"¿¡Segunda oportunidad!?" _pensaron al unísono.

-"Como ya hemos dicho, es muy poco frecuente este tipo de casos. Ahora, nuestra pregunta. ¿Quieren o no esa Segunda Oportunidad?"

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, tratando de adivinar que deseaba el otro. Pero no sabían expresar lo que sentían, así que fracasaron.

-¿Una segunda oportunidad? –preguntó ella-. ¿Seguir viviendo? ¿Cómo si nada?

-"Obviamente no. Volveríais a la mañana del día en que la venganza fue cumplida. Si se lo pregunta –dijo mirando a Sweeney-, sí. Podrá volver a vengarse. Su esposa no estará muerta. Nada de lo que ocurriese ese día habrá pasado"

-A mi… no sé –empezó la Sra. Lovett- me gustaría volver…

-¿Y el pero? ¿No me dirás… diréis que no hay un pero? ¿Qué ganáis vosotros con esto? –estaba dándole vueltas a ese asunto desde que mencionó la "Segunda Oportunidad"-.

-"Por supuesto que hay un pero. No sería divertido para nosotros si volvieseis tal cual. Vamos a cambiaros un poco y a poneros limitaciones. Ambos deberéis renunciar a algo."

-¿A a-algo?

-"A lo que nosotros digamos. Levantaos" –se levantó también- "Cada uno vendréis con cada uno de nosotros y os lo explicaremos a solas, en privado. Será mejor así"

Entonces, la figura sin rostro, sin definición, se dividió en dos. El brillante aura que la rodeaba se alargó y aparecieron dos figuras. Una negra y una blanca. Ambas hermosas.

La figura negra era un hombre, de facciones perfectas, iguales a las de su hermana, la figura blanca, que era mujer. Tenía las alas negras. En vez del resplandor, ahora le envolvía una negrura. Era un Ángel Oscuro. Sus cabellos y sus ojos eran negros completamente. No había iris en ellos, eran completamente negros, como si de un cristal se tratase. Su pelo era corto, hasta un poco más debajo de la oreja. A pesar de su apariencia, era hermoso y parecía amigable. Era atrayente también, con su aura de misterio.

En cambio, su hermana, la figura blanca, era mujer. Sus cabellos eran blancos, a diferencia de los de su hermano, y sus ojos también. De la misma forma, parecían cristales en forma de ojos. Su estela blanca era mucho menos potente que cuando habían estado juntos, y ahora se le podía ver la cara. Igualmente perfecta. Sus alas eran blancas también y vestía un vestido blanco, mientras que su hermano llevaba un traje negro.

Ambos no sabían a cuál de los dos mirar, ambos eran hermosos, pero eran dos polos opuestos.

-Ven por aquí, querida –dijo la ángel blanca-.

La empujó suavemente por los hombros y un muro apareció entre ella y el barbero. Las sillas volvieron a aparecer.

* * *

-Voy a explicarte a qué renunciaras –su voz era suave y melodiosa-.

-Si –atinó a decir-.

-No estés nerviosa.

-Vale –asintió-. ¿A qué renunciaré?

-Al Amor.

* * *

-Voy a explicarte a qué renunciaras –dijo a la vez el ángel negro. Su voz era suave también, pero algo malévola-. No estés nervioso.

-No lo estoy –aseguró. Y en verdad no lo estaba-. ¿A qué renunciaré?

-A la Muerte.

* * *

-¿Al Amor? ¿Pero ese no es el sentimiento que nos trajo aquí? –preguntó confusa-.

-Sí. Pero no he dicho que renunciaras al sentimiento. He dicho que renunciaras a él, refiriéndome a Sweeney Todd. Será peligroso para ti. Deberás renunciar a él e intentar vivir tu vida. Siendo otra cosa. Alteraré tu cuerpo.

* * *

-¿A la Muerte? ¿Pero ese no es el destino de todo humano? –preguntó, un tanto frustrado-.

-Sí. Pero no he dicho que renunciarás a la Muerte en sí. Me refería a que renunciaras a morir, porque ya lo estarás. Un No-Muerto serás. Alteraré tu cuerpo.

* * *

-¿Mi cuerpo? ¿De qué forma? –le daba miedo-.

-De una forma peculiar. Has estado caracterizada por sentimientos bondadosos, incluso en la mentira. Eso te concede el no ser totalmente humana. Tendrás la "habilidad" de que la gente de tu alrededor sea feliz, o que se encuentre a gusto a tu lado. Se fiaran de ti, aunque les mientas de una forma horrorosa. También brillaras de forma inusual algunas veces, pero la gente lo ignorará. Salvo tu compañero. Hay más. Él será muy peligroso para ti. Tu sangre será tan atrayente para él que si estás a su lado mucho tiempo es posible que te mate. Espero que te vaya bien de ahora en adelante. Puede que incluso te ganes las alas.

* * *

-¿Mi cuerpo? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? –pidió-.

-Lo alteraré de una forma peculiar. Has estado caracterizado por sentimientos malignos, incluso en la verdad. Eso te concede el no ser totalmente humano. Tendrás varias "habilidades", pero también inconvenientes. Beberás. La ventaja es que sacarás provecho de tus clientes, el inconveniente ya lo descubrirás. Seguirás igual de pálido, casi nada en ti cambiará. Salvo por el hecho de que no morirás de ninguna de las formas, pues tu corazón no latirá. Tendrás fuerza y velocidad ilimitada. Te saldrán colmillos, te ayudarán a beber y comer. Te gustará más la oscuridad que la luz, pero esta no te hará daño. Hay algo más. Serás el compañero de ella. Y tú la amas, lo sé. Pero no podrás estar con ella. Su sangre será tan atrayente para ti, que si estás muy cerca de ella tal vez no puedas resistirte y la mates. Y en caso de que consiguieras convertirla, ella seguramente te odiaría por hacerle eso. Eres y serás muy peligroso para ella. Puede que incluso te ganes las alas y otra forma.

* * *

-… No sé qué decir.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta? –dijo dulcemente-.

-¿Qué será él?

-Un Vampiro.

* * *

-Qué extraño… -dijo pensativo-.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué le pasará a ella?

-Será un ángel.

* * *

-Un vampiro… -repitió-. ¿Puedo preguntar algo más?

-Adelante.

-¿A qué lugar estaba destinada?

-Al Infierno.

-¿Y él?

-Al Cielo.

* * *

-¿A qué lugar estaba destinado? –preguntó después-.

-Al Infierno.

-¿Y ella?

-Al Cielo.


	4. ¿Un Sueño? ¿O Realidad?

* * *

_**La Mina de las Oportunidades**_

_**Capitulo 4  
**_

* * *

No recuerdo nada más. Cuando la ángel me dijo que él hubiese ido al cielo, me arrepentí. Pero ya no recuerdo nada más. Debí desmallarme, supongo, porque lo recuerdo borroso.

Umm, había olvidado lo cómodas que son las camas. Blanditas, amoldándose a tu cuerpo y dándote estabilidad y confort. Ofreciéndote calor y cobijo en las frías noches de invierno, o durante tormentas eléctricas.

-¿Cama? -abrí los ojos dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar.

Estaba en mi habitación. No me lo podía creer. Todo seguía igual, las cortinas descorridas, dejando verse el cielo. Eran exactamente las mismas que vi aquella mañana cuando desperté. Y cómo supuse, Toby entró por la puerta gritando muy emocionado.

-¡Sra. Lovett! ¡Sra. Lovett! ¡Hoy es el día! ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! –entró de sopetón y se subió a mi cama.

-¡Felicidades, Toby! –le dije. Todo era igual salvo por dos cosas. Lo había dicho con ganas, y mi humor era mejor que el que tenía ese día.

-¡Gracias! ¡Voy a decírselo al Sr. Todd! -saltó fuera de la cama y salió a todo correr.

-¡No! –me levanté y lo paré en la cocina. Había recordado lo que pasó después de que se lo dijera. Bajó llorando todo desilusionado y no tuvo ganas de celebrar nada. Y ahora menos, sabiendo lo que era… en lo que lo habían transformado –suponiendo que fuese verdad-.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No subas, hijo. El Sr. Todd estará durmiendo y es mejor no despertarle.

-Tiene razón –me sonrió-. Por cierto, está usted radiante esta mañana.

-Gracias –le guiñé un ojo y me fui a vestir.

Me encontraba de tal humor, que me puse un vestido amarillo. Sí, al final y después de todo pasé de mis habituales negros a los claros. Ahora necesitaba estar alegre. Después me senté en la cama a pensar. ¿Sería verdad lo de los ángeles esos? ¿Sería verdad que nos habían… alterado el cuerpo? Bueno, estaba de mejor humor. Y me acuerdo de que Toby nunca me dijo aquello. Y nunca me había resultado tan fácil mentir al niño. Solo faltaba hablar con el Sr. Todd sobre el asunto. Pero claro, igual me tomaba por loca. Me diría que todo había sido un sueño mío. Así que lo mejor sería no mencionar ni a Lucy ni al Juez.

Me levanté, tenía más energías de las habituales. La verdad, es que había echado de menos la cama.

-Toby, ¿quieres irme a comprar algo al mercado? –le di dinero-.

-Por supuesto. Dígame.

-Necesito chocolate y nata. ¿Sabes donde encontrarlo?

-¡Sí, señora!

-Voy a hacer un pastel de chocolate. ¿Quieres? –le sonreí tiernamente-.

-Ahora vengo con los ingredientes –se relamió los labios y salió corriendo.

¿Y ahora qué hacer? Empanadas… No, las había hecho la noche anterior. Limpiar... No, Toby también se había encargado. Cargarme a Lucy personalmente… No, igual no había sido un sueño y si se enteraba… ¡Eso es!

Subí las escaleras corriendo, pero me detuve en la puerta. El ángel había dicho que era peligroso que estuviera cerca de él. Que me podría matar, y esta vez sin pretenderlo.

Llamé a la puerta. No contestaron. Volví a llamar. Nada. Me decidí y entre.

Nadie. Vacío. La cama no estaba deshecha y en la silla no había nadie. Las navajas estaban en su sitio. Todas. ¿Todas? Él siempre llevaba dos en su cinturón.

Me percaté de que el cinturón estaba tirado en el suelo. Me acerqué y lo recogí. Me hubiese acordado si se lo hubiese quitado. Él nunca se lo quitaba.

-¿Sr. Todd? –pregunté.

Entré en el baño contiguo, allí tampoco estaba.

Igual había salido. ¿Pero a qué? Igual había ido a comprar. ¿Pero qué? Igual no había sido un sueño, igual me había abandonado. Me derrumbe al pensar en eso. Por lo de Lucy. Seguramente. Esa maldita rubia no se podía ir de sus pensamientos.

Un momento. Igual… igual me había desmallado en el sótano, igual me había subido a la cama y después se había ido.

_¡Pero en que tonterías piensas! ¡Toby te ha despertado igual que ayer! _–me dijo la vocecilla de mi mente.

No pude más. Como alma que persigue el Diablo bajé al sótano.

El olor me entró por la nariz y casi me da un patatús. No me acordaba del fuerte olor de la sangre. Ahora se hacía más… notable. Como si fuera una mezcla de oxido y sal. A eso olía. No me repugnaba, puesto que allí no había cadáveres, como supuse. Pero si era un poco molesto. Ya me volvería a acostumbrar.

Cogí las empanadas que ya tenía preparadas y las subí.

Cuando tuve la tienda preparada, vi a Toby llegar corriendo con una bolsa y lo que le había pedido.

-¡Qué poco has tardado! –fingí una sonrisa-.

-Lo sé. El chocolatero no tenía clientes y me ha regalado más chocolate del que le pedí.

-Bien, así no nos faltara –le volví a sonreír y le cogí las cosas-. ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar y te compras algún dulce? Hoy te lo mereces.

-¡Gracias, señora! –y salió corriendo de nuevo.

Ah… que fácil era contentar a este niño. Busqué la receta del pastel en el libro que mi tía Nettie me regaló a los 12 años, y me puse manos a la obra.

* * *

Media hora después, subía con el pastel desde el sótano –no cabía en el hornillo de arriba-. Seguía preguntándome donde estaría el barbero. ¿Por qué no había vuelto aún? Ya iba por la mitad de las escaleras, cuándo se me ocurrió mirar hacia arriba.

El susto fue mortal. Allí estaba él. Su ropa estaba totalmente llena de sangre, y varios hilillos del mismo liquido bajaban desde sus labios cerrados hasta la camisa.

Del susto, me pisé el vestido y caí hacia atrás. Todo fue muy rápido. Tan pronto estaba cayendo, como tan pronto estaba en los brazos del Sr. Todd, mirándole a los ojos mientras él me sujetaba con una mano y con la otra agarraba la bandeja del pastel.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral. Sus ojos no eran los mismos.

Poco a poco, fueron cambiando de color. Finalmente, eran del color de la propia sangre.

Rojos. Y ansiaban algo.

Estaban hambrientos.


	5. ¿¡Qué me ha pasado?

* * *

_**La Mina de las Oportunidades**_

_**Capitulo 5  
**_

* * *

-¿No podéis deshaceros del niño? No lo soporto –me quejé. Si iba a volver, que fuera al menos sin el mocoso-.

-Sweeney… él es una pieza clave –se rió en mi cara-.

-Ya claro –me mosqueé. ¿Es que siempre tenía que estar el niñato en medio?

-Ella llegará ahora. Estará durmiendo –me dijo el ángel-. Notarás cosas en cuanto llegues. No te asustes.

-Yo nunca me asusto –aseguré.

-Tu sabrás. Hay algo que ella no sabe. Y que tu descubrirás enseguida.

-¿El qué? –pregunté-.

-Ahora lo sabrás –me sonrió maliciosamente y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Lo siguiente que sé, es que todo era muy diferente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero a pesar de eso, era capaz de tener un mapa en mi cabeza de la habitación. Estaba seguro de que era la barbería. Yo estaba tumbado en mi cama. Gracias a los olores de los muebles, podía situarlos. ¿Olores? ¿Desde cuándo los muebles huelen? Mejor dicho, ¿Desde cuándo puedo olerlos?

Notaba algo espeso en mi boca. Algo denso y de sabor amargo. Por instinto supe que era veneno. Tragué. La viscosidad desapareció. Con mi lengua recorrí mis dientes. Me sorprendió encontrarlos perfectamente alineados, antes no los tenía así. Y mis colmillos… estaban mucho más estirados y afilados. No lo sobresalían un milímetro por debajo de las paletas –lo que es bastante-.

Me toqué la piel. Estaba fría, y dura. Después la cara. Igual, fría y dura, pero al menos era la de siempre.

Entonces, oí como alguien se removía en la cama. Pero conmigo no había nadie más. Abrí los ojos. Era de noche. Mire a mi alrededor. Estaba todo oscuro, sin embargo conseguía distinguir muy bien unos objetos de otros. Me levanté, pero tropecé y me tuve que agarrar al espejo. En cuanto lo hice, en vez de sujetarme, se partió por la mitad y caí al suelo. Sorprendentemente, no me hice ni el más mínimo daño.

Necesitaba algo acuciantemente, y no sabía que era.

¿Había sido todo un sueño? ¿Lo de los ángeles? No, estaba sucediendo todo exactamente igual que me lo habían descrito.

Resolví que lo mejor sería bajar y hablar con la Sra. Lovett, haber si ella notaba cambios.

Cuando llegué a la sala, me sorprendí. Aquella mañana no había bajado. Pero si era de noche… ¿Cuál era? ¿Después o antes de la muerte de Lucy? Pasé de largo al niño lanzándole una mirada asesina y fui a la habitación. Me paré delante de la puerta.

Ese olor…

Había algo detrás de esa puerta que me llamaba. Me exigía que entrase. Me tape los oídos. A ellos llegaban una especie de golpes. Podía oír los corazones de la gente de mi alrededor. Pero no deberían haber solo dos… ¿y el tercero? ¿Y… el mío? Me costó un poco echarlos. Descubrí que si no me concentraba en ellos, que si me concentraba en cualquier otra cosa, estos desaparecían.

Entré despacio en la habitación. Estaba a oscuras, aunque las cortinas estaban descorridas y se veían las farolas. Como había pasado en la barbería, podía ver toda la habitación, cada esquina oscura. Los detalles eran mejores que antes de mi "vuelta".

Lo que me llamó la atención fue el cuerpo de ella sobre la cama. Tenía un resplandor oscuro. Como me había dicho el ángel, estaba durmiendo. Me acerqué y me senté en la cama con cuidado. Creí que se despertaría, pero no lo hizo.

En ese momento se puso bocarriba. Era ella lo que me había exigido que entrase. Mejor dicho, algo que ella poseía, y que ahora mismo recorría su cuerpo por debajo de la piel. Pude oír su respiración, lenta y acompasada. Su corazón estaba tranquilo, iba a buen ritmo.

No pude evitarlo, tuve que agacharme cerca de su cuello. Supuestamente había venido a hablar, no a observarla. Iba a despertarla. ¿Pero cómo? Aquel resplandor blanquecino me tenía atrapado. Su piel relucía de una forma espectacular, pero que no deslumbraba. Se veía como si tuviera 10 años menos, a pesar de conservar la misma figura. Y sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa. ¿Cómo soportar la tentación?

Antes de que me diese cuenta, la estaba lamiendo el cuello, ansiando llegar a ese delicioso liquido que se encontraba debajo de la piel. Abrí la boca poco y saqué mis ya preparados colmillos.

Gruñí.

Supuestamente la quería, ¿Por qué hacía esto?

_No, ¡no puedo hacerlo!_

Salí corriendo de la habitación, asombrosamente sin ningún tipo de ruido. Nadie se despertó. Llegué a la barbería, quite las navajas del cinturón y las deje en la caja. Luego me quité el cinturón y lo tiré al suelo.

No lo necesitaría.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que alimentarme, a fin de hacer aquella tentación menos tentativa.

* * *

Salí corriendo y bajé las escaleras con una agilidad pasmosa que no sabía que tenía. Recorrí las calles de Londres, que ahora me acogían en una dulce oscuridad, que antes odiaba. La Londres en la que se había convertido me parecía ahora perfecta. Oscura, provocadora, capaz de esconderme de mis victimas.

Busqué un buen bar y me puse a la espera en un callejón oscuro. Me di cuenta de que podía prever los movimientos de la gente. Supe enseguida cuando iba a salir alguien.

10 minutos después, salió un borracho, como tenía previsto. Le llamé desde la oscuridad, y el muy imbécil acudió a la llamada. Mi voz había sido muy sutil y tentadora. ¿Desde cuándo era así mi voz?

Lo cogí por las solapas de la camisa y de un rápido movimiento lo empuje contra la pared más alejada del callejón. Me miró con miedo. Genial.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

"_Abandónate a tus instintos. Ellos te ayudaran_" –recordé que me lo había dicho el ángel antes de irme, solo que lo tenía borroso.

Decidí hacerle caso, igual que pasó con la Sra. Lovett, mis instintos actuaron. Me acerqué a su cuello. No porque sea lo "tradicional", si no porque era el lugar de mejor acceso a la sangre. Pude haberme conformado con la muñeca, o cualquier otra parte, pero el cuello era lo que tenía más a mano.

Esta vez no lamí, no sentía esa necesidad, sin más demora ataqué. Mis colmillos se hundieron en la piel. Le tapé la boca para que no gritara. Succioné en la herida con mis colmillos todavía dentro. Escuché como la sangre subía por los orificios y se perdía en mi boca. El sabor a oxido y sal era delicioso, más de lo que nunca hubiese pensado. Supe que si quería convertirlo, podía expulsando el veneno a través de los colmillos, sustituyendo a la sangre. Pero no quise, no lo necesitaba.

Noté como se convulsionaba y después, simplemente, escuché a su corazón dejar de latir.

Seguí de esta forma durante toda la noche. Maté sobre todo borrachos. Cuando empezó a salir el sol, me detuve. Había salido de caza. ¡De caza! Y me había ido bien. ¿Pero porque no me cansaba? Los vampiros no se cansan, recordé.

En ese momento salía otro más. Hice lo mismo, le llamé. Era un hombre joven y tenía dinero, a juzgar por su ropa. Lo llevé al extremo y repetí la operación, pero el muy maldito se movió, y toda la sangre me salpicó encima. Le aplaste el cuello con mi mano. Muerto. Lo tiré encima del montón acumulado.

Tenía que irme. El sol no me molestaba en absoluto, pero no me podían ver con toda esa sangre. Empecé a ir de callejón en callejón. Me costó bastante llegar a mi casa. Tenía un gran sentido de la orientación, pero los callejones eran demasiados y a veces quedaban lejos unos de otros.

* * *

Miré al cielo, era casi mediodía. Alguien me cogió del hombro. En un segundo, lo tenía tendido en el suelo, mirándome asustado.

-No sufrirás –le dije-.

Después, lo maté. _El último por hoy_ -me prometí-, _por el momento._

Un hilillo de sangre caía por los costados de mi boca. No me importó. La Sra. Lovett ya estaría despierta, debía hablar con ella.

Corrí a la tienda. Dentro no había nadie. Igual había salido. Un momento, ¿done hay mucha sangre? ¡En el sótano! ¡El sótano está siempre repleto de sangre!

Me fui en esa dirección todo ilusionado, cuando paré súbitamente. Ese corazón… lo conocía. Y ese olor…

Miré a las escaleras, ella subía muy concentrada mirando el pastel. La miré con curiosidad. ¿Tan sigiloso era que no me había oído llegar?

Ella levantó la mirada. Noté que su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte. La había asustado.

Cuando subió el pie, se piso el vestido.

Todo transcurrió a cámara lenta. La vi caer hacía atrás. No podía dejarla caer. No podía dejarla morir.

Baje a toda prisa, con una velocidad que desconocía poseer. Obviamente, si lo hubiese sabido habría llegado antes a casa. La agarré y ella cayó sobre mis brazos. Con el libre, cogí el pastel que caía.

La miré a los ojos. Todo volvía ir a la misma velocidad de siempre.

Entonces, me volvió a pasar. Unas ganas cegadoras de morderla empezaron a nublarme.

-Sr. Todd… -dijo ella. Percibí lo asustado de su voz-.

"_Abandónate a tus instintos"_

-Sr. Todd… ¿Qué hace?

_"Abandónate a tus instintos"_

-¡Sr. Todd! –estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cuello, había empezado igual que la otra vez. A lamer, como para preparar el terreno para cuando mis dientes llegasen.

"_Abandónate…"_

-¡NOOOO! –gruñí y grité. Me aparté de ella y le di el pastel, después salí corriendo a mi barbería.

_¿¡Qué me ha pasado!? ¿¡Que he estado a punto de hacer!?_


	6. ¿Qué pasó en las escaleras?

* * *

_**La Mina de las Oportunidades**_

_**Capitulo 6  
**_

* * *

Esos ojos me recorrieron la cara.

-Sr. Todd –me atreví a decir. Estaba asustada. ¿Por qué me miraba como si fuese un pollo asado listo para trinchar?

Parecía concentrado en algo, mientras se acercaba a mi cuello. Me asusté. Las alarmas de mi cabeza saltaron y decían "Es peligroso. Demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca."

-Sr. Todd… ¿Qué hace? –intenté sonar lo más calmada posible. Estaba ya muy cerca.

Entonces, cuando ya no sabía que más hacer para intentar que reaccionase –y eso que no había hecho nada aún-, me sorprendió. En otras circunstancias, mejor dicho, antes de la "vuelta", habría estado loca de excitación teniendo sus labios tan cerca de mi cuello. Pero con esos ojos, que habían cambiado de color peligrosamente, sabía que no iba a cumplir una de mis fantasías. Pero cuando empecé a notar algo cálido y mojado en mi cuello, no supe como reaccionar. ¿Me estaba lamiendo el cuello? ¿¡Pero qué demonios le pasaba!?

-¡Sr. Todd! –exclamé, cada vez más nerviosa. Pero lo que yo quería saber, era que ¿¡Porque demonios me estaba chupando el cuello!?

-¡NOOOO! –gruñó y se apartó de mi lado. De un rápido movimiento me dio la tarta y salió corriendo.

Me quedé perpleja en las escaleras. _Soy yo, o esto es muy extraño_ –pensé-._ Estaba embelesado con mi cuello. Por más que le he llamado…_ - me llevé una mano al lugar donde antes había estado su boca. Como suponía, la saliva seguía ahí. Se pegó a mis dedos. Aparte la mano y la observé. Luego subí la mirada al lugar por el que se había ido. Definitivamente tendríamos que hablar.

Dejé la tarta en el mostrador de la tienda y me lavé el cuello. Cuando estuve lista, subí por las escaleras. Despacito, intentando retrasarlo cuanto pudiese. Pero finalmente llegué arriba.

-¡Mamá! –me llamó Toby desde abajo.

-El pastel está listo. ¿Puedes entrar y servirlo? Tengo que hablar con el Sr. Todd.

-¡Sí, señora! –y entró más alegre que unas castañuelas.

Por mi parte, llamé a la puerta, con miedo.

_Que no esté, que no esté. Por favor, que no esté _–pensaba sin parar. Me daba muchísima vergüenza. No es que no quisiera que estuviese aquí, "viviendo" conmigo, pero es que me daba tanto bochorno lo que había pasado abajo que no podía quitarme aún el sonrojo.

-¿Sr. Todd? ¿Puedo pasar? –pregunté-.

-Adelante –me respondieron desde dentro. _Mierda_ –pensé.

Abrí la puerta. La tienda seguí igual, pero seguía habiendo algo raro que no conseguía identificar. Miré hacía todos lados. Él estaba en la silla, mirando el vacío, jugando con una navaja entre sus dedos.

-Si busca el espejo –dijo-, lo rompí sin querer ayer por la noche.

-A… -fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir-.

-¿A qué ha venido?

-Creo… que tenemos que hablar –dije a la vez que cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. La habitación estaba muy oscura.

-¿De qué? –volvió a preguntar. ¿Es que acaso no le importaba?

-Me parece… que de lo que ha pasado abajo –cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Me senté en la cama y le miré a los ojos-.

-Un error –dijo suavemente-.

-¿Un error? –le miré perpleja-. ¿Se puede saber de qué habla? Mire, esta noche…

-No fue un sueño. Fue real –volvió a declarar-.

-¿El qué?

-Los ángeles, la Intersección –me quedé petrificada. Llevaba todo el día auto-convenciéndome de que había sido todo un sueño, una fantasía. Mi imaginación-. Estuve de caza. Tuve un pequeño problema antes de volver.

-Sí, de eso también quería hablar. ¿Cómo demonios se ha manchado usted con esa sangre? ¿Y de quien era?

-Eso no importa. Es mejor que se vaya –mientras decía esto se levantó y se miró en el espejo del tocador. Fue entonces que me fije que no había ninguna foto de Johanna o Lucy.

-¿Irme? ¿Por qué habría…?

-Soy peligroso. Más para usted. Lo que ha pasado abajo… casi la mato y la desangro. Aun no controlo todo esto. Es mejor que se vaya.

-Pero, Sr. Todd…

-Aún no controlo mi cuerpo, Sra. Lovett. ¿Cree acaso que sabía que tenía esa velocidad cuando la he salvado en las escaleras? –seguía sin mirarme a la cara-. Váyase. Será lo mejor.

-Déjeme ayudarle a controlarse –supliqué. Quería ayudarle. Tiempo atrás me hubiese largado al primer aviso, tal vez mi condición me lo impedía.

-¡He dicho que se vaya! –no gritó, pero tampoco lo dijo tranquilo. Pillé la indirecta y me fui a la puerta.

-Creo que… lo mejor será que no haga nada de lo iba a pasar hoy. Me refiero al Juez y todo eso. Al menos, hasta que se controle.

-Sí… me había olvidado del juez –abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Sweeney Todd? ¿Olvidarse de una venganza?-. Sra. Lovett…

-¿Si, amor? –pregunté antes de salir. Ya tenía un pie fuera de la tienda-.

-Está brillando –se había girado y ahora miraba por la ventana-.

-¿En serio? –me había cogido desprevenida-.

-Mírese en un espejo –iba a mirarme en el tocador cuando su voz me detuvo-. Abajo.

-Sí, Sr. Todd –y volví a la puerta, para esta vez, bajar las escaleras e irme a mi habitación, pero no a llorar. Si no ha comprobarlo.

Me miré en el espejo. ¡Él tenía razón! Un brillo blanquecino cubría mi piel y mi rostro, incluyendo el pelo. Bueno, rodeaba mi cuerpo. Me pregunté si Toby lo había visto. "_También brillaras de forma inusual algunas veces, pero la gente lo ignorará. Salvo tu compañero"._ Me había dicho el ángel. Entonces nadie más que nosotros podíamos verlo. Genial.

¿Qué más dijo el ángel? Que yo hubiese ido al Infierno y él al Cielo. Era de suponer. A él le habían hecho mucho daño, y se había vengado. Además de haber librado al mundo de un cerdo. Yo, en cambio, había sido egoísta y había mutilado cuerpos para luego dárselo a la gente. Eso era… como llamarlo… ¿cruel? La gente no se enteraba y además conseguía dinero. Era normal que yo fuese al Infierno.

-¿Mamá? ¿Pasa algo? –me preguntó Toby desde la puerta-.

-No hijo, no pasa nada –sonreí-. ¿Vamos a comer?

-¡Sí!

Pero aún tenía una pregunta sin resolver…

_¿Qué pasó en las escaleras?_


	7. Esta va a ser una noche larga

* * *

_**La Mina de las Oportunidades**_

_**Capitulo 7  
**_

* * *

¡A punto de matarla! ¡A punto de matarla! ¡A eso había estado! Y cuando había llegado arriba, había escondido el viejo portarretratos. Aquello ya lo tenía más que asumido y no quería volcarme más en ello. Tan pronto me senté en la silla, supe que ella iba a subir a hablar, y que tenía que controlarme. ¿¡Pero cómo demonios se controla uno delante de alguien así con algo así!? No me atrevía ni a pronunciarlo, pero allí estaba la palabra que lo nombraba. Sangre. A fin de cuentas, a eso se reducía todo. Sangre, y habilidades para conseguirla.

Y a duras penas me había controlado durante la conversación. ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse por mi? Puedo cuidarme yo mismo. Nadie me va a matar, no pueden. No estoy muerto, pero tampoco vivo.

Tengo las mismas necesidades que un humano, incluyendo la comida, pero también las de un vampiro, y ambas se compaginan. Tengo la fuerza de 30 hombres y una velocidad superior casi al sonido. ¿Qué me iba a pasar?

Que me descontrolara. Obviamente.

Me senté de nuevo en la silla. Rastreé mentalmente el piso de abajo. Ella pasó de largo la cocina y fue a la habitación. ¿A llorar? ¿Para qué? No le había dicho nada malo. Agudicé el oído. No, no estaba llorando. Aaah, claro. Había ido a mirarse al espejo. Y por los latidos de su corazón, pareció darse cuenta de que yo tenía razón. Escuché otros latidos acercarse. ¿Toby? Sí, Toby.

Dejé de centrarme abajo, con Toby todo era más aburrido. Miré por la ventana.

_Me pregunto que más podré hacer _–pensé- _la verdad, es que esto no está nada mal. No poder morir y tal, no es problema. Y menos si tengo estas habilidades._

Vi a lo lejos el humo de alguna chimenea. Me centré en él. Poco a poco, la casa y los alrededores fueron esclareciéndose en mi mente, hasta que pude ver incluso a las personas que transitaban esa calle.

Sí, todo esto era genial. Pero había algo que me preocupaba. No podía estar cerca de la Sra. Lovett sin desear morderla y sacarle la sangre. Siempre había sido un hombre solitario, pero ahora que había descubierto que también hay felicidad para mi, no podía estar con ella.

Tendría que encontrar la forma de no saltarle encima a la menor oportunidad. Me había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca, siempre preocupándose –sin necesidad- y a su imparable boca que no paraba de intentar hablar conmigo e iniciar una conversación, pedirme una opinión de algo muy trivial, o simplemente preguntarme si tenía hambre, y aunque no la tuviese, dejarme la cena en el tocador. Pero nunca me había gustado que hiciera eso, y ahora, que ya no lo hacía, lo echaba de menos. _¿Pero qué me pasa?_

Miré al cielo, el sol estaba exactamente en medio, y sorprendentemente, tenía sueño. Nunca había dormido porque tuviese sueño, si no porque tenía que hacerlo, aunque las pesadillas me acosaran en sueños, tenía que hacerlo, a fin de mantenerme vivo. ¿Y ahora tengo sueño? ¡Increíble! Me levanté de la silla y me puse el pijama. Después me metí en la cama y cerré los ojos.

Esa noche… quiero decir, esa tarde, no tuve sueños ni pesadillas.

Me desperté ya entrada la noche, sobre las 8. No tenía sed, pero sí hambre. Necesidad humana.

Me vestí de nuevo y rastreé mentalmente la tienda. Ni rastro de ella o del chico. Bajé con cuidado, seguro que tenía algo que pudiese comer.

Cuando llegué al patio, vi un perro al otro lado de la calle. Me empezó a gruñir y a ladrar desde allí. Como respuesta, emití un siseo amenazante mientras le "enseñaba" los colmillos, ofreciéndoselos probar. Bastó con eso para que se largara con el rabo entre las patas. ¿Pero que le pasaba al chucho ese?

Entré en la tienda sin dejar de mirar la calle, por si volvía, pero estaba tan atento a eso que no me di cuenta de que ella había entrado también en la tienda.

-¡Sr. Todd! ¿Qué hace aquí abajo a estas horas? –estaba somnolienta, se habría despertado por el maldito perro y habría salido a ver qué pasaba. Llevaba una bata rosa y se la sujetaba con ambos brazos. Tendría frio-.

-Tenía hambre.

-¿Hambre? –preguntó como si no entendiese.

-Si fuera de sed, no estaría aquí, Sra. Lovett –me di cuenta de que se me hacía fácil eso de ser sarcástico-. Y menos teniéndola a usted delante. Me refería a hambre de necesidad humana.

-Siéntese, creo que ha sobrado algo del pastel –se fue a por un par de platos.

-¿Pastel? –no entendía-. ¿Qué pastel? -Ella no había hecho ninguno la otra vez-.

-Por si no lo recuerda –salió de la sala con dos pedazos de tarta de chocolate-, hoy era el cumpleaños de Toby.

-Entiendo –dije mientras cogía el tenedor y "atacaba" el pastel.

-Nunca le he visto comer así, Sr. Todd. ¿Está enfermo? –me fue a tocar la frente, pero me alejé a tiempo. Si me hubiese tocado, no sabría qué habría pasado.

-No. Solo… tengo hambre.

-Enserio, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí. Ya se lo he dicho –que pesada podía ser cuando quería-.

-No tiene buena cara.

-¡Sra. Lovett! ¿Cómo voy a tener buena cara si no estoy vivo? –se lo pregunté como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-.

-¿N-no está… vivo? –me miraba sorprendida. ¿Es que acaso se había dado un golpe en la cabeza o qué?

-Pero tampoco muerto –seguí comiendo, esta vez más despacio-.

-Por que usted es… un vampiro.

-Exacto. Y usted un ángel –dije, con obviedad. Ella se sonrojó y empezó a brillar de nuevo-. Empieza a brillar.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí.

-No sé porqué pasa eso –dijo tocándose las mejillas-.

-Se ha sonrojado –sonreí. Estaba a gusto cerca de ella. Y como no respiraba y estaba comiendo, no me resultaba difícil controlarme. Claro que ella era un ángel, si no fuera por mi tonto sentimiento ella estaría en el Cielo, y seguramente allí hay una "Asociación de Ángeles" y ella se habría apuntado al escuadrón de las primeras filas. Jejeje, pero yo, un No-Muerto, un No-Vivo, obviamente, habría ido al Infierno, y por eso me dieron estas… ¿habilidades? Seguir matando gente, un "ángel" oscuro, se podría llamar. Al fin y al cabo, ella había sido arrastrada por mi venganza a despedazar cadáveres, porque _yo_ se lo pedí. En cambio, yo me había movido por la ira y la venganza, sentimientos negativos. Había cometido asesinatos, robos –una vez, cuando necesitaba dinero para el pasaje del barco-, no me merecía más que el Infierno.

-¿Qué pasaba antes? He oído a un perro ladrar, me he asustado.

-Se ha puesto a gruñirme al verme bajar por las escaleras.

-Ah… -pareció pensar en algo antes de añadir:- Por favor, Sr. Todd, ¡déjeme ayudarle!

-Ya le he dicho que no. Es peligroso para usted.

-¡Pero Sr. Todd! ¡No podemos estar evitándonos toda la vida! –que insistente-.

-Creo que sí podemos.

-No, sabe que al final acabaremos viéndonos alguna vez.

-No tengo porque entrar aquí más. Puedo alimentarme solo –me estaba empezando a enfadar-.

-Sr. Todd…

-He dicho que no.

-Sr. Todd…

-¡No insista!

-¡Sr. Todd!

-¿¡No le he dicho…!?

-¡¡Sr. Todd!! ¡Está brillando! Si a eso se le puede llamar brillar –parecía confusa y algo asustada-.

-¿Qué dice? –pregunté. Yo NO podía brillar.

-Tiene… una especie de brillo negro alrededor –me miré las manos-.

-Yo no veo nada.

-Espere aquí –se levantó y fue a por algo a su habitación.

¿Brillar? Yo no brillo, NO brillo. Solo brillaba ella. ¿Brillo negro? Había notado que desde la "vuelta" mi habitación-barbería estaba bastante más oscura que de costumbre, y, en general, toda la casa de ella estaba como más iluminada. Pero la tienda de empanadas y el patio eran el sitio intermedio, ni brillaba, ni era oscuro. ¿Lo habría notado ella?

Volvió con un espejo de mano, de esos para maquillarse, y me lo tendió. Lo cogí con cuidado, evitando rozarla, pero no bastó para que me recorriera una sensación que no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

-Gracias –dije tímidamente, ella sonrió. Bajé la cabeza y me miré. Ella tenía razón, un brillo inusual me recorría la piel. Era negruzco, pero se podía ver a través de él -. ¿Por qué cree usted que pasa esto?

-¿Me está pidiendo ayuda?

-No.

-Entonces… -la muy maldita quería hacerme decir que necesitaba su ayuda /aunque seguramente la necesitaba/-.

-Está bien… -me resigné-. Ayúdeme… -se volvió a sentar donde antes-.

-Yo creo que es porque se estaba enfadando. Cuando se enfada, se pone así. Será una especie de mecanismo de defensa, como para alertar a los demás de su peligro. En cambio… cuando antes, en la escalera, casi me… muerde, sus ojos cambiaron de color.

-¿Cambiaron de color? –me extrañaba tal declaración. ¿Mis ojos? ¿Cambiar de color? Interesante…-

-Sí… Pasaron del pardo habitual… a un rojo intenso –parecía preocupada-. Supongo que cambiaran según su estado emocional.

Nos sumimos en un silencio algo incomodo. Ella volvió a romperlo.

-Ahora… son más claros que el castaño, algo así como entre dorado y marrón.

-¿Ha notado cambios usted también? –quise cambiar de tema, hablar sobre mis ojos no es que fuera lo que más me apetecía-.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Pues… fuerza, agilidad… No sé. ¿No ha notado que su casa está más iluminada? ¿O que mi tienda está más oscura?

-Ahora que lo dice, sí. He notado que estoy de mejor humor. Tengo más energías. Y no me ha costado nada convencer a Toby de que no subiera esta mañana. Aunque usted no estaba. Le dije que estaría durmiendo.

-Mejor humor, energía, facilidad para mentir… Eso es lo que me falta a mí. La gente me mira con miedo.

-¿Más? –lo preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio con una sonrisa burlona-.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Bueno… No tiene idea de lo que me costaba conseguirle clientes xD –se empezó a reír-.

-Ja, ja. Que graciosa –le hice una mueca-. Será mejor que se vaya a la cama –le dije al verla bostezar-.

-Estoy bien –aseguró-.

-A la cama –le ordené-.

-Pero…

-Mañana tiene que trabajar.

-¡Está bien! –se rindió- Buenas noches.

Desapareció por la puerta de la sala a su habitación. No me hizo falta "espiarla" mentalmente para saber que lo iba a hacer. Cuando escuché la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, subí a la barbería y me senté en la silla. ¿Y qué demonios iba a hacer yo en toda la noche? No tenía a nadie que afeitar, y no me apetecía ponerme a pensar en venganzas ni en Lucy, ni en Johanna.

No había caído en esto. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Estaba solo, porque ella tenía que dormir. Obviamente, ella era una criatura diurna, mientras que yo era nocturno. Incompatibles.

_"Ahora que lo dice, sí. He notado que estoy de mejor humor. Tengo más energías. Y no me ha costado nada convencer a Toby de que no subiera esta mañana. Aunque usted no estaba. Le dije que estaría durmiendo"_-había dicho ella. Y yo le respondí:- _Mejor humor, energía, facilidad para mentir… Eso es lo que me falta a mí. La gente me mira con miedo._

Eso era. Nos completábamos. Ella me daba los clientes, y yo me alimentaba. Después, se los dejaba a ella para que los utilizase en su beneficio. Eso era lo que tenía que descubrir. No podíamos vivir juntos, pero tampoco separados. Como una cadena. Aunque ambos podíamos mantenernos solos, necesitábamos del otro para algo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Pase –dije con desgana-.

-Sr. Todd, he pensado que como no tiene que hacer durante la noche, igual le apetecía jugar conmigo al ajedrez.

¿La Sra. Lovett me había leído el pensamiento?

-Y además, mañana es _Domingo_ –enfatizó-. No tengo que trabajar -.-"

-Lo sé.

-¿Juega conmigo entonces?

-Si usted quiere…

Venía con el tablero y una caja, seguramente con las fichas dentro. Lo dejo en la cama y se sentó. Con resignación, me senté al otro lado del tablero.

_Esta va a ser una noche larga…_


	8. La Intersección II

* * *

_**La Mina de las Oportunidades**_

_**Capitulo 8  
**_

* * *

**En la Intersección…**

_"-Y además, mañana es Domingo. No tengo que trabajar -.-"_

_-Lo sé._

_-¿Juega conmigo entonces?_

_-Si usted quiere…"_

-Parece que estos humanos se salen de nuestras expectativas… ¿verdad?

-No te confundas, Gabriel, son un vampiro y una ángel. Teóricamente, deberían estar _muertos_, ¿recuerdas? Tu "Gran" _Jefe _ estará que echa chispas.

-¡Lilith! –dijo el ángel-. ¡Sabes perfectamente que _ese_ ya no es MI jefe!

-¡Oh, venga, Gabriel! ¡No te piques! –dijo la esbelta mujer-.

Era el mismo sitio, mismo lugar. La Intersección. La fría y triste habitación blanca sin ninguna puerta o ventana. Pero sus ocupantes ya no eran los mismos. Los ángeles que habían ocupado la habitación cuando la Sra. Lovett y el Sr. Todd estuvieron en ella, habían vuelto a sus apariencias reales.

El ángel negro era ahora nuestro conocido ex-arcángel Gabriel, el ángel "prófugo" de Dios. El ángel que se había aliado con el mal. Alto, guapo, de cara perfecta, como las estatuas de antaño. Sus alas eran negras pero conservaba su aureola.

Y la ángel, era ahora la conocida Diosa y Madre de los Vampiros, Lilith. Una alta y bella mujer, de rizos rojizos que caían hasta la cadera. Su cara color marfil contrastaba con sus rojizos labios. Vestía una simple túnica negra, que quedaba muy bella en contra de su blanca piel.

Ambos miraban la bola blanquecina que tenían en frente, observando la Tierra y a sus dos –y a nuestros- personajes.

-Aún así –prosiguió Gabriel-, el barbero no debería estar disfrutando tanto. Parece estar aprendiendo a dominarse.

-En ese caso… Pongámoselo más difícil.

-¿Qué sugieres, querida?

-¿Por qué no… le ponemos la tentación bajo las narices? –sonrió maliciosamente-.

-Sí… Aunque debo admitir que tu idea de mentirles acerca de _todo_ no estuvo mal, esta se sale de los parámetros.

-¿Mentirles? ¡Nunca los hemos mentido! –se hizo la ofendida-. Solo le mentimos a ella… ¿Cómo pudo creerse que él iría al Cielo y ella al Infierno? ¡Pobre ilusa! ¡Pobre tonta!

-Pero ha servido para afligirla.

-Sí… ¿Pero sabes qué? Con esta idea que tengo, van a pasarlo verdaderamente mal –se rió como todos los súper-villanos (muajajajaja)-.

-Por eso me enamoré de ti –declaró Gabriel-.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por mi maldad? ¿Por mi belleza incomparable? –se puso a posar y a hacerse la importante-.

-Por lo inteligente que eres –y la besó apasionadamente.

Mientras, en la Tierra, pasaba algo parecido con la Sra. Lovett y el Sr. Todd…

* * *

Pequeñas aclaraciones:

-Sweeney no está muerto (como todos los vampiros), así que conserva parte de su alma. Por lo tanto, SI se refleja en los espejos.

-Lilith (para quien no sepa):

En la traducción rabínica medieval, Lilith es una primera esposa infiel de Adán, la primera de las cuatro mujeres del diablo y la hostigadora de los recién nacidos.Según la tradición talmúdica, Lilith es una mujer seductora de largos cabellos y cualquier hombre que duerma solo en su casa será apresado por ella.  
Lilith tenia la posibilidad de matar, succionándoles la sangre, a todos los niños concebido de forma pecaminosa  
Lilith es la más importante de una pequeña colección de demonios judíos de leyenda. También aparece en la Iconografía cristiana a finales de la Edad Media y en pinturas renacentistas de la tentación de Adán y Eva suele ser una serpiente con cabeza de mujer. Lilith revivió en la literatura del siglo XIX. Representa el lado oscuro de la mujer.

-Gabriel (para quien no sepa -que lo dudo-):

En la tradición Bíblica, es a veces considerado como el ángel de la muerte o uno de los mensajeros de Dios. En el Islam, a Gabriel se le considera también como uno de los principales mensajeros de Dios, pues es él quien reveló a Mahoma el Corán, pero difiere de títulos que se le otorgan en otras religiones (por ejemplo, el ángel de la muerte en el Islam es Azrael y no Gabriel).cuatro mujeres del diablo y la hostigadora de lo

En el Talmud, Gabriel aparece como el destructor de las huestes de Senaquerib en Sanhedrín 95b, "armado con una afilada guadaña que existe desde la Creación". El arcángel Gabriel fue el que mostró a José el camino, el que previnió a la reina Vasti de aparecer desnuda frente al Rey Ahasuerus y sus invitados, y fue uno de lo ángeles que enterró a Moisés. En el Talmud Yoma 77a, sin embargo, está escrito que Gabriel cayó una vez en la desgracia "por no obedecer una orden de forma exacta, me mantuvieron por un tiempo fuera de la Corte celestial". Durante este periodo de 21 días, el ángel guardian de Persia, Dobiel, le remplazó en sus funciones.

Gabriel es el único ángel que hablaba Sirio y Caldeo.

Gabriel es también, según el Judaísmo, la voz que le dijo a Noé que salvase a dos animales de cada especie en su arca antes de la gran inundación; la voz invisible que dijo a Abraham que no era necesario que sacrificase a su hijo Isaac; la fuerza invisible que luchó con Jacob, y la voz de la zarza ardiente.

s recién nacidos.


	9. Las Extrañas

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

No sabía quién de los dos se había acercado a quién, o quién de los dos había dejado que él otro se acercase. Lo único en lo que me podía concentrar ahora era en que estaba BESANDOLE. ¡Sí! ¡Mi sueño hecho… ¿¡Pero porque para!?

-¿Qué..? –le miré confusa-.

-¡Fuera! –me gritó de repente-.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡He dicho que FUERA! –gritó levantándose. Sus ojos empezaron a oscurecerse y supe que no iba a pasar nada bueno. Me levanté y me fui.

Bajé las escaleras a todo correr y me metí en mi habitación, asustada. Le había besado. Me había besado. Nos habíamos besado.

* * *

Íbamos por la quinta partida de ajedrez. 2 a 2. El desempate. Nos mirábamos con desafío pintado en los ojos. Uno de los dos iba a ganar, en el ajedrez no hay empates, y quien perdiese tendría que limpiar las camisas manchadas de sangre durante un mes. Sí, habíamos hecho una apuesta –jejeje- el que ganase 5 partidas, no limpiaba camisas durante un mes, lo cual era una tontería pues quien las limpiaba era yo. Empezamos a jugar. A mitad de partida estábamos ambos en iguales condiciones. Me levanté para recolocarme el vestido, y el maldito tablero se caí al suelo.

-¡Lo siento! –exclamé y me agaché a recogerlo. Él hizo lo mismo. Le miré a los ojos, estábamos muy cerca. Sentía su aliento en mi cara-. Sr. Todd… ya lo hago yo –intenté recuperar la compostura.

Y entonces el momento mágico. Nos olvidamos de las piezas y juntamos los labios.

Lo demás ya lo sabéis.

* * *

¿Qué en el sangriento infierno le había ocurrido? Estábamos muy bien. Entonces recordé algo… "_Renunciarás al Amor". _Luego me dijo que solo al de él. ¡Mierda! ¿Es que nunca seria feliz?

Me metí en la cama, tenía sueño.

No soñé nada.

A la mañana siguiente, hice lo de siempre. El desayuno, abrir, etc. El Sr. Todd no estaba en su tienda cuando subí. Estaría de caza, seguramente. No quise darle importancia y atendí mis asuntos.

Hacia la mitad de la mañana, 5 mujeres entraron juntas en mi tienda. Iban muy raramente ataviadas. Con unos vestidos muy finos. Blancos. La parte de debajo estaba rasgada. Sus brazos quedaban al descubierto y parecían una formación.

La de en medio, la más alta, llevaba una especie de chal en los brazos muy raro. Parecía la cabecilla y su peinado era muy extraño.

La de la derecha llevaba el pelo suelto, negro como el azabache. Su vestido era más normal, pero solo tenía un tirante. Los brazos al descubierto y una pierna al aire, como su compañera.

La de la izquierda en vez de tirantes llevaba una especie de manto y la parte de abajo igual que la de sus compañeras –todas llevaban la parte de abajo igual excepto una.

La de la esquina derecha –mi derecha- llevaba una falda cortísima que no llegaba ni a las rodillas. Con una especie de cola (de tela, no sirenas xDDD) por detrás que llegaba al suelo.

Y la de la esquina izquierda era bajita y gordita. La única, pues las demás eran todas altas y delgadas. Su vestido era el más normal. Dos tirantes. Punto.

Se acercaron a mi, nadie pareció advertir su extraña apariencia. Si no fuera porque eran demasiado elegantes, habría dicho que eran unas prostitutas.

-Hola, buenos días –salude-. ¿Desean una empanada?

-No gracias. Veníamos a hablar contigo, Nellie –dijo la del peinado extraño-.

-Sra. Lovett para usted, señora.

-Oh, no te preocupes, nena –dijo la bajita-. Sabemos tu secreto –me guiñó un ojo-.

-¿Q-q-qué?

-Sí, no te preocupes –me dijo la de la esquina derecha-. Nadie nos ve como lo haces tú, querida, igual que nadie ve tus resplandores.

-¿Qui-quienes sois?

-Vamos a la sala –dijo la cabecilla del grupo mientras miraba severamente a sus compañeras.

* * *

Para quien no lo haya adivinado, son las musas griegas de Hercules xDDD ya divinareis porque estan aqui y para que. ;-) (Hercules de Disney)

* * *


	10. Akaku, akaku, akaku

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

No sabía quién de los dos se había acercado a quién, o quién de los dos había dejado que él otro se acercase. Lo único en lo podía concentrarme es que estaba… ¿besándola? Oh, dios. Ese olor de nuevo, subiendo hasta mi nariz y nublándome los sentidos. Si seguía, acabaríamos mal.

-¿Qué..? –me miró confusa. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta?-.

-¡Fuera! –grité, frustrado porque empezaba a sentir que algo se afilaba en mi boca listo para usarse-.

-¿Pero qué…? –maldita…-.

-¡He dicho que FUERA! –me levanté. Por su cara supe que había entendido. Se levantó y se fue.

¿Qué había hecho? Agacharme. ¿Para qué? Para recoger unas malditas piezas. ¿¡Y entonces de donde había salido el beso!?

-Maldita sea… -susurré, sentándome y masajeándome las sienes, recordando el momento.

_Íbamos por la quinta partida de ajedrez. 2 a 2. El desempate. Nos mirábamos con el desafío pintado en los ojos. Uno de los dos iba a ganar, en el ajedrez no hay empates, y quien perdiese tendría que limpiar las camisas manchadas de sangre durante un mes. Sí, habíamos hecho una apuesta –jejeje- el que ganase 5 partidas, no limpiaba camisas durante un mes, sangre que no habría porque me la bebería toda . Empezamos a jugar. A mitad de partida estábamos ambos en iguales condiciones. Se levantó para algo que no supe identificar, y, de repente, el tablero cayó, y con él, las piezas._

_-¡Lo siento! –exclamó y se agachó a recogerlo. Yo hice lo mismo. Me miró a los ojos, estábamos muy cerca. La estaba deslumbrando, y yo lo sabía-. Sr. Todd… ya lo hago yo –estaba nerviosa._

_Y entonces la fastidié. Nos olvidamos de las piezas y juntamos los labios._

Suspiré y me levanté. Admiré el cielo nocturno desde la ventana. Pronto rompería el amanecer, y con él, un nuevo y agotador día de trabajo. Perdón, un nuevo y alimentador día de trabajo. Pero no tenía ganas.

Quería probarme a mí mismo, alejarme un rato de Londres y de la amenaza del piso de abajo.

Abrí la ventana. Chirrió. Supongo que no se había abierto desde hace años. Me asomé. Ni un alma. Esto sería divertido…

Aterricé en el suelo, sin un rasguño. Menos mal que era tarde. Sí, había saltado desde la ventana y la había cerrado en el aire. Impresionante, ¿eh?

Comprobé que nadie me había visto y que la Sra. Lovett seguía dormida. Después, me lancé a correr, queriendo probar la velocidad que tuve en las escaleras cuando salvé a la Sra. Lovett.

-¡Oh, mierda! –jadeé en el agua. Sumido en mis pensamientos, había corrido tanto que al detenerme, estaba en medio del Tamesis. ¡Podía correr sobre el agua!

-Akaku akaku akaku yurete –canté, sentado en mi silla de la barbería-. Yumeno yumeno hate e… -la música sonaba en mi cabeza. Me había ido hasta Japón, nada menos, y un vagabundo había estado cantándola. Después de descubrir algunos trucos (como aprender un idioma entero mirando a un hombre a los ojos), había descubierto lo que significaba la canción y me pareció perfecta para mi-. Mou mando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi… Ikiba no mai kanjou ga me wo samashiteku… -me había comido el desayuno (frio) de la Sra. Lovett, aun sintiéndome culpable por lo que pasó. El ruido de la puerta me distrajo de la canción-.

-Vaya, Sr. Todd. No sabía que cantase –mierda, me había pillado-.

-¿Qué quiere? –también me había alimentado de unos pocos japoneses incautos, así que de momento no había peligro para ella-.

-Creo que debería venir abajo. Hay alguien, y tenemos que hablar.

* * *

La canción es el Openin de Vampire Knight, un anime japones, y le viene perfecto._ "Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi" _es el titulo

La letra:

__

Akaku, akaku, akaku yurete  
Yume no, yume no hate e  
Mou nando mo akiramete wa, oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me wo samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi, zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo  
Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no naka ni ima mo yadoru omoi wo osaekirenai  
Akaku, akaku, akaku yurete  
Yume no, yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo, dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite, ochite, ochite, mou modorenai  
Tsumi wo kizande mo, kitto

La traducción de la canción entera es:

_Temblando más allá de los rojos, rojos sueños…  
¿Cuántas veces nos habremos rendido a esta fuerte presión?  
Esos sentimientos que no tenían donde ir,  
comienzan a despertar.  
Esa sonrisa perfecta es muy cruel.  
Sé que ésta es solo una existencia distante.  
Aunque las heridas ocultas están comiéndose mi corazón,  
aún ahora, mientras permanezco en la oscuridad,  
no puedo dejar de pensar en ti._

Temblando más allá de los rojos, rojos sueños  
Cuando nos encontramos,  
nuestros destinos comenzaron a cambiar.  
Un secreto que nadie, nadie sabe.  
Cayendo, cayendo, cayendo..  
Ya no podemos volver  
No importa cuánto arranquemos estos pecados.  
Seguramente…


	11. La Intersección 3El Destino está Escrito

* * *

  


* * *

  


**Capitulo 10 **

* * *

Desde la Intersección, ambos ángeles observaban horrorizados lo que sucedía en la sala de los Lovett.

-¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Es trampa! –se quejaba Lilith-.

-Me temo que no, si no les dan ninguna guía. Espera a ver que dicen –la intentó calmar Gabriel-.

-¡Esto es injusto! –gritó Lilith mientras se apartaba de la esfera flotante y tiraba un jarrón que había hecho aparecer.

-¡Shh! ¡Que ya llegan!

_En la esfera…_

La Sra. Lovett y el Sr. Todd llegaron a la sala.

-Tomad asiento, por favor –dijo la cabecilla del grupo-.

La Sra. Lovett se sentó en el sofá, mientras Todd se alejaba y se apoyaba en la esquina más oscura de la habitación, cerca de la ventana.

-O quédense de pie… -se corrigió-. Bueno, os preguntareis quienes somos, que hacemos aquí, porque….

-Sí, sí, sí, todo eso. Rapidito que no tengo tiempo para esto –se quejó Todd, a lo que Lilith (desde la Intersección), soltó una carcajada-.

-Eh… sí, bien… -respondió algo abochornada la chica, pero se recompuso-. ¡Somos las musas! ¡Diosas de las Artes y Proclamadoras de Héroes! –hizo un gesto de musculitos-.

-¡Héroes como Hercules! –dijo otra-.

-Querrás decir Muscules –dijo la gordita-. Ya me gustaría a mi…

-¡Al grano! –bramó el hombre de la esquina, enfurruñado porque tardaban mucho y quería irse a… "jugar"-.

-¡Sr. Todd, por favor! –se ofendió Nellie-.

-Agg…

-Yo me llamo Clío –dijo la gordita, saludando-.

-Eutrerpe –la del otro extremo-.

-Talía –la de al lado de Clío-

-Melpómene –dijo la que estaba al lado de Eutrerpe-.

-Y yo Terpsícore –dijo la cabecilla-. Nuestras hermanas Érato, Polimnia, Urania y Calíope no han podido venir, aunque lo deseaban.

_Que nombres tan raros _pensó Todd, ya harto.

-Venimos a advertiros. Como veis –dijo Terpsícore-, no somos como los demás. Ni nuestros vestidos, ni nuestro color de piel. Y podemos veros tal cual sois, más incluso que como os veis el uno al otro.

- ¿O.O? –se quedó Nell-.

-Somos Diosas, lo hemos dicho antes –dijo Clío-.

-Habéis caído en un juego… -dijo Talía-.

-Que no es el vuestro –aclaró Eutrerpe-.

-Un juego milenario entre Dioses. La Intersección –miró a Sweeney Melpómene, que ahora parecía interesado-, los Dioses de Todas las Culturas y el Infierno de las mismas.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –dijo Sweeney-.

-Lilith y Gabriel han llegado esta vez demasiado lejos –siguió Terpsícore-. ¿Cómo pudo mandar a dos mortales _muertos _ devuelta a la tierra? No lo sabemos aún.

-¿Lilith y Gabriel? –volvió a preguntar-.

-Tu madre –se dio la vuelta, ya que estaba de espaldas a él-. La madre de todos los No-Muertos. Y Gabriel es el… Hermano de ella. Ambos pertenecéis a dos lugares muy distintos, por eso no podéis convivir sin problemas, lo lleváis en la…_ sangre_. Angeles y Vampiros no se llevan.

-Pero el amor lo vence todo –apuntó Clío, recibiendo un mal gesto de Talía-.

-¿Y de que trata el juego? –preguntó Nell, hasta entonces callada-.

-Ah… -suspiró-. Es simple y complicado. Lilith y Gabriel son unos prófugos del Dios Cristiano y Judío. Encontraron la Intersección y… bueno, digamos que su trabajo es el de "complicar" el de los Dioses, que deciden donde va cada persona. No podemos deciros mucho, ya que el destino está escrito y podríamos alterarlo.

-¿Pero no lo hicieron acaso ellos cuando nos devolvieron la mitad de nuestra vida? –preguntó Sweeney descaradamente-. ¿Por qué no podéis decirnos qué diablos va a pasar y qué podemos remediar?

-El Destino está Escrito –dijeron todas a la vez en un susurró, con los ojos en blanco, elevándose y desapareciendo en el aire-.

-Ya la he vuelto a cagar –susurró Sweeney-.


	12. Sangre, Sangre ¡Y más Sangre!

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

Después de una acalorada discusión con el terco hombre sobre lo maleducado que había sido, decidí seguir con mi tienda, que se había vuelto un caos en mi ausencia. Toby no podía solo e intentaba calmar a la muchedumbre hambrienta, y esta, a su vez, gritaba por la falta de atención.

Nos costó muchísimo volver a tranquilizar a la gente, y cuando lo conseguimos, fue porque casi no había clientes.

¡Maldita la gracia! Ni siquiera tenía la dirección o lo-que-quiera-que-fuese de donde vivían las musas, para poder comunicarnos.

¡La última vez que aviso a este hombre!, pensé. Hay veces que desearía volver al momento de la mina, como si solo hubiese despertado, y morir por fin, de una vez. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser _tan condenadamente_ difícil?

-¡Sra. Lovett! ¡Empanadas! –grito del mediodía, primero y no último, a mi pesar.

Bajé al sótano y me puse a mi trabajo, cortar. Me había dado cuenta de que los cadáveres llegaban _totalmente _secos a mi horno. Es decir, sin una gota de sangre en su interior. Seguramente así se alimentaba. ¡Mientras no lo hiciese de mí!

Noté una presencia detrás de mí.

-Me parece bien que se alimente de mis provisiones, Sr. Todd, pero déjeme un poco para mis clientes. Gracias a usted no están de muy buen humor este mediodía –contesté a ciegas. Sabía dónde estaba si estaba a un km a la redonda de donde yo me encontraba.

-¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí? –me incorporé y me di la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. Estaba sorprendido, reí-. ¿Por qué se ríe? -me miró ceñudo-.

-Por nada…

-¡Por qué!

-¡Por nada! –dejé de reírme-.

-¡Dígamelo! –se estaba alterando, y sus ojos…-.

-¡Porque es la primera vez que le sorprendo! –intenté calmarle, no quería problemas-.

-Ya lo sabía –entonces quitó su cara enfada y sonrió pacífico. Fui yo quien se sorprendió ahora-. Puedo leer las mentes –y rió él-.

-¿¡Qué!? –pregunté, tapándome la boca horrorizada-.

-Aún no lo domino muy bien –empezó a hojear el lugar, observando con gula la sangre del suelo-, pero estoy aprendiendo. Puedo cambiar el color de ojos a voluntad, correr por encima del agua, aprender idiomas… está madrugada aprendí Japonés.

-¿Japonés?

-Sí… Váyase.

-¿Umm? –dije distraída, pues estaba sacando las empanadas del horno-.

-Si no quiere ver un mal espectáculo, váyase.

Asentí y me fui a la puerta, preguntándome que sería eso del Japonés. Ya sabía que quería decir con lo de que sería una mal espectáculo, que se alimentaría.

Pasó el tiempo, no vi salir al Sr. Todd, pero sabía que no estaba en el sótano. La tarde transcurrió sin problemas. Al llegar la noche, llegó una señora con un perro a la tienda.

-Lo siento, pero los animales domésticos y no domésticos están prohibidos en mi tienda –expliqué claramente-. Si quiere, puede sentarse fuera.

-Una empanada y una cerveza, por favor. No habrá problema con el perro –y se fue a la calle a sentarse-.

Ya eran las 7 y el Sr. Todd seguía trabajando, cada vez más arduamente. Me preocupaba que no saliera. ¡Me preocupara que leyera mentes! ¿¡Y si leía la mía cuando estuviera pensando… algo no muy apropiado!?

-¡Sra. Lovett! ¡La empanada, por favor! –gritó la señora. Con un refunfuño, me acerque a servirla.

-Lo siento, me quedé en el cielo –sonreí agradablemente-.

-No se preocupe –aseguró-.

-Es muy bonita su perra.

-Se llama Dayla –era uno de esos mini perros que se llevan en los bolsos. ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¡Ah! ¡ Chiguaguas!-.

-Es preciosa –sonreí. Acaricié la cabeza del animal, que de pronto empezó a ladrar frenético. Aparte la mano asustada-.

-No pienso leer su mente –susurró una voz a mi oído. Salté del susto-.

-¡Sr. Todd! ¿Qué hace…? –me callé al ver la cara con la que miraba a la perra que acababa de acariciar. Los colmillos de ambos estaban al descubierto. ¡Mucho!

-¡**RR**RR**RR**RR**RR**! –gruñó la perra-.

No sé qué pasó pero al darme la vuelta, queriendo interponerme entre el perro y el Sr. Todd para que parasen de una vez y decirle que se fuera a la sala, que ahora iba yo, la perra saltó del abrazo apretado de su ama y… ¡Me mordió la mano! ¡Justo con la que había tocado momentos antes al Sr. Todd!

-¡Ahhh! –grité del dolor.

-¡Oh, Sra. Lovett! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Dayla no suele ser así! ¡No sé qué mosca la habrá picado! Fíjese, si tiene sangre…

Y así era, todo el mundo estaba mirándonos, en silencio. Yo sujetándome la mano y mirándola estupefacta. Para mi horror, un charco de sangre se estaba formando en el suelo. MI sangre. Miré al Sr. Todd preocupada. Él solo miraba el denso líquido que salía de la herida de mi mano, como hipnotizado, mientras sus colmillos crecían y sus ojos cambiaban a la velocidad de la luz a un rojo sangre muy intenso.


	13. Una muerte inesperada

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

Discutir con esa mujer siempre era emocionante. ¡Nunca sabes con que argumento saldrá! ¡Ni con que la habrás enfadado! Total, que cuando terminó la pelea –en la que, por supuesto, ganó ella-, me subí a mi tienda.

Había mucha gente en la tienda, y parecían una muchedumbre hambrienta. Casi casi, y nos comen a nosotros. No sé por qué, pero desde que volvimos de la mina, tengo más facilidad para esto del sarcasmo.

"_-¿¡Es que todavía no ha aprendido que hay que ser más respetuoso con la gente!? ¡Benjamin lo hubiera sido! _

_-¡¡YO NO SOY BENJAMIN!!"_

Aquella frase había sido la última, después, cada uno nos fuimos por nuestro lado.

¿Cómo se atrevió a compararme con Benjamin?

_¡La última vez que aviso a este hombre!_, pensó. Bueno, sí, estaba espiándola. ¡No es un pecado! Jejeje, no hacía falta que me avisase esta mañana, yo ya sabía lo que pasaba abajo hacía tres siglos.

Me dispuse a trabajar. Sangre caliente subía a mi habitación y no iba a perderme ni una gota. Discutir me daba hambre.

* * *

Tiempo después supe que bajaba al horno. Bien, necesitaba hablar con ella de una cosa… mi alimentación.

-Me parece bien que se alimente de mis provisiones, Sr. Todd, pero déjeme un poco para mis clientes. Gracias a usted no están de muy buen humor este mediodía –contestó sin darse la vuelta. ¿Cómo demonios sabía dónde estaba yo?

-¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí? –me extrañé. Se levantó y me miró. No sé porque, pero empezó a reírse.-. ¿Por qué se ríe? -arrugué el ceño-.

-Por nada…-susurró, intentando, sin resultados, dejar de reírse-.

-¡Por qué! –me estaba poniendo nervioso-.

-¡Por nada! –dejó de reírme-.

-¡Dígamelo! –pero yo tenía una baza a mi favor. Empecé a hurgar en la mente de ella, hasta que encontré el motivo. Osea, que se reía por haberme sorprendido. Ahora aprendería. Poco a poco cambié el color de mis ojos-.

-¡Porque es la primera vez que le sorprendo! –se puso nerviosa. Al parecer quería calmarme-.

-Ya lo sabía –sonreí. Fui yo quien la sorprendió ahora-. Puedo leer las mentes –dije naturalmente y empecé a reírme. Su cara era un poema, jajaja-.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Aún no lo domino muy bien –expliqué, observando el lugar (motivo por el cual realmente había venido), observando la sangre y notando como me llamaba. _Bébeme… Bébeme… Bébeme…_-, pero estoy aprendiendo. Puedo cambiar el color de ojos a voluntad, correr por encima del agua, aprender idiomas… está madrugada aprendí Japonés –intentaba centrarme en la conversación, pero empezaba a ser difícil, y si a eso le sumamos la cercanía de ella, pues…-.

-¿Japonés? –preguntó, sin entender-.

-Sí… Váyase –orndené-.

-¿Umm? –dijo distraída, pues estaba sacando las empanadas del horno. ¿¡Es que siempre tenía que hacerse la tonta o qué!? ¿¡Por qué demonios siempre se quedaba cuando más peligro corría!? ¡¡Podía ser peligroso para ella!! ¿¡Es que no se daba cuenta!?-.

-Si no quiere ver un mal espectáculo, váyase –me impacientaba-.

Asintió y se fue a la puerta. En cuanto desapareció, me lancé al suelo (como un perro) y empecé a beber. Cuando no quedó mucho –es decir, nada-, seguí con los cuerpos.

Después de eso, me di una ducha y me limpié, para luego seguir trabajando. ¿Se engordará por beber tanta sangre?

* * *

Ya eran las 7 y yo seguía trabajando, a mi bola.

_Me preocupaba que no salga. ¡Me preocupa que lea mentes! ¿¡Y si lee la mía cuando esté pensando… algo no muy apropiado!? _–escuché en su mente. _¿Así que piensa cosas no muy apropiadas, eh, Sra. Lovett? _–pensé yo. Decidí bajar a averiguar algo más. Joe, otro cliente. Tendría que esperar a averiguar eso de la Sra. Lovett.

-Es preciosa –dijo la Sra. Lovett. Llegué justo cuando ella acariciaba la cabeza del animal, que de pronto empezó a ladrar frenético. Ella apartó la mano, y yo, sin darme cuenta, empecé a gruñirle como la vez anterior delante de la calle. ¡Que por cierto, era el mismo perro… perra!-.

-No pienso leer su mente –susurré en su oído. Saltó del susto, lo que me hizo gracia-.

-¡Sr. Todd! ¿Qué hace…? –se calló, al ver la cara con la que miraba a la perra que ella acababa de acariciar. Los colmillos de ambos estaban al descubierto, pero yo ganaba claramente-.

-¡**RR**RR**RR**RR**RR**! –gruñó la perra-.

Pude evitarlo, pero me distraje al saber que la Sra. Lovett estaba pensando en llevarme a la sala, y claro, cuando la perra saltó del abrazo apretado de su ama y mordió la mano que antes me había tocado a mí, supe que no le caía bien a la perra.

-¡Ahhh! –gritó del dolor. Me alarmé y dejé de mirar a la perra, para concentrarme en la mano de ella, pero… ese olor…

-¡Oh, Sra. Lovett! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Dayla no suele ser así! ¡No sé qué mosca la habrá picado! Fíjese, si tiene sangre… -así que la perra del demonio tenía nombre. Muy bien, _Dayla_, tu y yo ajustaremos cuentas algún día… ese delicioso olor… otra vez…

El olor a la sangre. A la sangre de ELLA. Todo se nubló en mi mente. Todo se volvió de un precioso rojo sangre y… ya no recuerdo nada más.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que estaba en una prisión, encarcelado. Sentado en una esquina, con ese fresco olor todavía pegado en mis agujeros nasales e impregnando mi camisa.

Agité la cabeza intentando recordar. ¿Qué había sucedido?

-¡Monstruo! –gritó el de la celda contigua. Mi _compañero_ de _cuarto _ estaba desangrado, en el suelo.

Imágenes desagradables llenaron mi mente. La Sra. Lovett en el suelo, yo a su lado, BEBIENDO su sangre.

-Oh, Dios… que he hecho… -susurré, secándome las lágrimas-.

No sé si aún estaba viva, si había conseguido detenerme. No sé cómo había llegado hasta aquí, ni como me habían conseguido traer, ni como no había podido detenerme. No sé si conseguí no transformarla y no matarla. No lo sé. Solo sé, que ahora entendía mi condena. Quería morirme, matarme. Quería suicidarme y acabar con todo. No merecía seguir viviendo, con ese crimen a mis espaldas.

Nunca sabré si consiguió salvarse, porque una figura apareció delante de mí, borrando todo dolor y sufrimiento de mi mente.


	14. Un olor extraño

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

* * *

Me sentí respirar. Me sentí caer. Me sentí… vivo, de nuevo. Abrí los ojos. Un techo. Un techo de madera, y no de piedra. Moví los brazos. Sábanas. Sábanas suaves y… ¡blandas! Mis ropas, antes sucias, ahora limpias. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y respiré hondo, aliviado. Quizás había sido todo un sueño. Quizás nunca había sido un… monstruo. Tal vez no me había vengado. Tal vez… jamás me habían deportado. Ilusionado con la idea de volver a verla –y sin acordarme siquiera de la Sra. Lovett-, me levanté de la cama de un salto, para llevarme una gran decepción al observarme en el espejo. Mi gran cana, debido a mis años de sufrimiento, seguía allí. Las ojeras no se habían borrado, y había sangre en mi cara. Todo volvió a mi cabeza y decidí bajar para saber si había sido… ¿real? ¿De verdad? ¿Desde cuándo vivíamos estas locuras? ¿Desde cuándo todo era tan… real? Demasiado tarde para seguir mi hilo de pensamientos, ya estaba entrando por la puerta.

La Sra. Lovett delante del mostrador, estaba poniendo los pasteles y recolocándolos de… alguna manera para que quedasen… ¿mejor? No habría sabido decirlo. Di un par de pasos y ella me oyó. Nunca me hubiese esperado la reacción de ella al verme.

-¡Alto! –me gritó, provocándome una parada en seco-. ¡Ni se le ocurra acercárseme! –me señaló con el dedo, como diciendo "_¡STOP!"_ y retrocedió-.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté, algo extrañado-.

-¿Qué qué ocurre? ¿¡Que que ocurre!? ¡Sr. Todd! ¡Creo que con morir 1 vez y media tengo suficiente!

Oh mierda, había sido verdad. Pero…

-¿Media?

-No sé si morí anoche, o ayer… ¡o cuando demonios ocurriese! ¡Pero no quiero que se me acerque! ¿¡Me oye!? ¡Ni un centímetro! ¡Si me vuelvo a cortar, si vuelvo a sangrar, no quiero volver a sentir el DOLOR que sentí la última vez! ¡Así que, LARGUESE! –me gritó. Yo no sabía que decir. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Pedir perdón? ¿Sería suficiente?

-¿L-lo… siento? –pregunté-.

-¿Es una afirmación o una pregunta? –preguntó ella irónicamente-.

-¿Una… afirmación? Lo siento… -repetí-. Yo no…

-Me da igual. Fuera de mi tienda –se dio la vuelta y se metió en la sala.

Apenado y con mi energías renovadas hechas puf…, me volví a subir a mi habitación a llorar las únicas lágrimas que quedaban en mi ser, las de sangre…

* * *

Maché un pañuelo bordado muy bonito que estaba debajo del tablón suelto, con un A.L. grabado en ella. Creo que la sangre nunca se quitó completamente. Mientras, perseguía a la Sra. Lovett mentalmente, pero no supe porqué, nunca pude entrar en su mente. Estaba bloqueada para mi, totalmente.

-Ese olor… -susurré, secándome las rojas lágrimas con el sedoso pañuelo.

No, no era sangre. Era… ¿temor? No, yo nunca tuve miedo. ¿Respeto? Tal vez… era una especie de… "ser" que olía distinto. Por supuesto, cada persona tiene un olor diferente, pero este me llamaba especialmente la atención, ya que despertaba algo en mi… no muy bueno.

Me levanté de la silla para acercarme a la ventana y ver el olor que era lo que emanaba ese olor que acababa de cruzar la esquina.

Era parecido al de la perra, aquel que me hizo gruñir y casi… matarla.

Era un hombre, de buen parecido, pero no de clase alta. Se dirigió a la tienda de mi dueña y… no sé qué pasó abajo, pues de repente, no podía rastrear la tienda ni oírla. Estaba cegado.

* * *

Sí, xDDD, las lágrimas de él son SANGRE, no era metaforico xDDD


	15. Un hermoso adulador

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

* * *

Mi respiración paró. El dolor se detuvo. El golpe de mi cabeza ya no dolía. Ya no había nada duro debajo de mi espalda. Ahora era… ¿blando? Abrí los ojos. Mi habitación. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior. Solo sé que sufrí una mordedura de vampiro. Pero… ¿había muerto? ¿Por qué no había podido detenerse ese insufrible-barbero-vampiro, sabiendo que no tenía que hacerlo? ¿¡Y si me había transformado!? Me levanté de un salto y me miré en el espejo. No había nada raro en mi. Mire mi mano, estaba limpiamente vendada. Quité las vendas. La cicatriz de una mordedura estaba impresa en mi piel, pero no era del barbero, si no le maldita perra. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué había pasado? Dudo mucho que descubra nunca si morí aquel día.

Decidí hacer rutina.

* * *

En ese momento me encontraba poniendo unas empanadas en su sitio, decorándolas, de forma que quedase todo muchísimo más atrayente para la clientela –si eso era posible-.

Escuché unos pasos y maldije mentalmente.

-¡Alto! –grité, se paró en seco-. ¡Ni se le ocurra acercárseme! –hice un gesto con el dedo y retrocedí-.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó. ¿¡Es que acaso no se acordaba!?-.

-¿Qué qué ocurre? ¿¡Que que ocurre!? ¡Sr. Todd! ¡Creo que con morir 1 vez y media tengo suficiente! –estaba colérica-.

Pareció decepcionarse.

-¿Media? –preguntó de repente.

-No sé si morí anoche, o ayer… ¡o cuando demonios ocurriese! ¡Pero no quiero que se me acerque! ¿¡Me oye!? ¡Ni un centímetro! ¡Si me vuelvo a cortar, si vuelvo a sangrar, no quiero volver a sentir el DOLOR que sentí la última vez! ¡Así que, LARGUESE! –le grité. No podía continuar así, no podía, no podía ¡No podía!

-¿L-lo… siento? –preguntó-.

-¿Es una afirmación o una pregunta? –contesté con ironía-.

-¿Una… afirmación? Lo siento… -repitió-. Yo no…

-Me da igual. Fuera de mi tienda –me di la vuelta y entré en la sala, intentando calmarme y respirar normal.

Cuando me aseguré de que se había ido, volví a mi trabajo, esforzándome lo más que pudiera en bloquearle mi mente. Me concentré en ello, y supe que lo había logrado.

Después de un rato, un hombre entró en mi tienda. Era muy guapo, alto, rubio, pero no parecía rico.

-Bueno días, Sra. Lovett –sonrió el joven. Muy joven, me pareció-.

-¡Buenos días! ¿En qué puedo servirle? –sonreí cálidamente-.

-Una empanada, a ser posible, y una de sus hermosas sonrisas –me tomó la mano y la besó, provocándome un ligero sonrojo. Además de guapo y joven, adulador.

-Siéntese, enseguida le sirvo –le ofrecí, mientras de reojo miraba como se sentaba donde solía sentarse el Sr. Todd, saqué la empanada. La puse en una bandeja y se la dejé en la mesa, para después sonreírle, tal y cómo me había pedido.

-Muchas gracias –me dijo-.

-De nada –y volví detrás de mi mostrador, esperando que no se fuese en mucho tiempo para observar ese cuerpo de Dios Griego que la naturaleza le había proporcionado.

_¡Nell! ¿¡En que estás pensando!? _–me golpeé en la frente y me concentré en la masa-.

-Sé que seguramente ya se lo habrán dicho –me dijo después de un rato-, pero tiene una de las miradas más hermosas de Londres –le miré abochornada. No todos los días te echan piropos así. Sonreí, aquel chico me caía bien.

-No, no me lo han dicho, aunque me hubiese gustado –contesté, intentando concentrarme en la masa-.

-Es una pena, me parece que su marido no sabe lo que se pierde –dijo casualmente, levanté la cabeza tan rápido que creo que de no estar sujeta a mi cuerpo, habría salido volando-.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No estoy casada! –contesté atropelladamente. Yo creo que él sabía su efecto en las mujeres y se estaba aprovechando de ello. Pero yo no caería, no señor. O al menos no tan fácilmente…

-Oh, vaya, creí que sí, el barbero de arriba…

-Es tan sólo un huésped, mi marido murió hace casi 17 años.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo sinceramente. Yo ya había caído.

-Pero seguro que usted sí tiene novia. Y dudo mucho que a ella le parezca bien que vaya por ahí adulando a otras mujeres tan viejas como yo, y mucho más solteronas… -solté de repente. ¿Desde cuándo usaba yo esas técnicas para sonsacar algo a alguien?

-No, no estoy comprometido –sonreí. Definitivamente, aquel chico me caía bien. No había estado prestando atención a la habitación de arriba, pero ahora, que lo hice, noté lo nervioso que estaba el señor Todd y sonreí-. Bueno, creo que tomaré otra empanada –dijo cuando él terminó-. Y permítame decirle, Sra. Lovett, que no me parece usted una vieja solterona ni nada por el estilo. Y si cada vez que vengo me trata así de bien, creo que tendré que pasarme más frecuentemente…


	16. Davy Jones

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

* * *

¡Una cita! ¡Tenía una cita! ¡Con un hombre que valía el doble de lo que ella se merecía! ¡Una cita! No salía de mi asombro. Una cita… ¿Cuánto hacía que yo no tenía una cita? ¿Siglos? No, no tanto, pero sí años. Para ser exactos, 17 años. Pero yo creía merecérmelo. Al fin y al cabo, el hombre al que yo quería no me correspondía, ¿no? ¡Y este valía su peso en oro! ¡ORO! ¡Me trataba como una princesa! ¡Era guapo, inteligente… joven! ¿Cómo iba a negarme cuando me pidió salir a bailar? ¿¡Cómo!? Había estado viniendo a mi tienda durante aproximadamente unos cuatro meses, justo cuando no había gente y así poder adularme más a gusto. Y siempre que venía, el Sr. Todd se ponía nervioso. Quizás le molestase, no lo sé, pero me daba igual. Aquel hombre joven me traía de cabeza, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese él, no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuese él, en la cocina, en la cama, ¡incluso hablando con el barbero, no podía parar de pensar en ese joven! Y sé que estaba mal, muy mal. Él podría ser mi hijo pero… había algo en él que me atraía de tal forma y con tanto poder, que enseguida me olvidaba de ello, para vislumbrar sus preciosos ojos claros en mi mente. Como me miró al descubrir la fea cicatriz de una mordida en mi mano. Como su rostro se llenó de preocupación.

Ahora todos se daban cuenta de que algo me pasaba. Todos. Toby me preguntó varias veces por que estaba tan distraída, tan… ausente. Los clientes vieron mi sonrisa soñadora apostada en mi cara muchas veces. Me insistieron tanto algunas veces para que les entregase una empanada, que muchas veces había sucedido que se iban enfadados. Hasta el Sr. Todd, cuando hablaba con él, se percató de que me pasaba algo. Intentó varias veces entablar conversación conmigo, y debo decir, que pocas lo consiguió. Pero desde que me había citado con él. Desde aquél mismo momento, todo empezó a dar vueltas. Llevaba toda la tarde mirando el reloj, entusiasmada y a la vez exasperada de que el tiempo pasase TAN lento. ¿Es que esas malditas agujas no se movían nunca? Estaba convencida de que todos los relojes del país se habían confabulado para detenerse en cuanto me daba la vuelta.

Me di unos últimos retoques en el maquillaje y salí a la tienda de empanadas a esperarle. Ya eran las 6 menos 5, y pronto vendría a recogerme para llevarme a cenar, y tal vez bailar. Afortunadamente, Toby estaba dormido con su ginebra del brazo, y el Sr. Todd se había marchado de caza, así no tendría que dar explicaciones a nadie.

A las 6 en punto, le divisé girando la esquina, con las manos en los bolsillos y una radiante sonrisa con la que casi me desmayo. Estoy segura que de no estar sujeta al marco de la puerta, estaría en el suelo. Me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tomé gustosa. Me guió hacía el lugar donde comeríamos, que resultaría ser una bonita sorpresa.

Al parecer, había alquilado un local solo para nosotros y un violinista. Según me dijo, le costó 3 meses ahorrar lo necesario para esto. Y un ramo de flores estaban en mi silla, a mi espera. Una docena de rosas. Y lo más increíble, es que aún no tenía nombre para esa cara tan angelical. Un plato con espaguetis a la bolognesa esperaban en ambos platos. Al parecer, los había preparado él mismo, ya que no podía permitirse un cocinero. Me mostré encantada, sorprendida, y más, al descubrir, que me había enamorado. Me tendió el ramo de rosas y me ofreció la silla. Yo me senté de buena gana y dejé el ramo en el suelo. Observé el lugar. Una gran pista de baile circular, con nuestra mesa en medio. Nada más, salvo por el violinista.

-Y dígame, Sra. Lovett, ¿le gusta el sitio? Espero no haberla aturdido con los detalles.

-¡No, no! ¡Es… perfecto! Y por favor, tutéame, no me gusta tanta formalidad entre nosotros. Esto… es vergonzoso admitirlo pero… aún no me has dicho tu nombre…

-¡Oh! ¡Qué despiste por mi parte, si es que se puede llamar así! Me llamo Davy, Davy Jones –me tendió la mano, a modo de saludo, y yo se la estreché-. Un gusto en conocerte, Eleanor Lovett –yo reí, encantada.


	17. Profecías

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

* * *

La noté rara durante los 4 meses siguientes. No comía, no dormía, no hablaba… ¡y no es que estuviese deprimida! Cuando hablaba conmigo, en esas _raras _ocasiones, muchas veces se quedaba en el limbo. Y aquella extraña persona… aquella persona que no podía rastrear, que no podía aguantar, seguía viniendo _todos _los días. Y yo me ponía nervioso, porque no sabía qué pasaba. No sabía que ocurría abajo, y tampoco me atrevía a bajar a averiguarlo. Ella tampoco daba pistas.

Me percaté de que todos se daban cuenta de que algo le pasaba. Todos. Toby le preguntó varias veces por que estaba tan distraída, tan… ausente. Los clientes vieron su sonrisa soñadora apostada en su cara muchas veces, incluso yo, y eso era muy raro. Había observado que últimamente, cuando los clientes pedían algo, minutos después se iban muy enfadados. Yo ya no podía entrar en su mente. Hasta yo, cuando hablaba con ella, me di cuenta de que algo le pasaba. Intenté varias veces entablar conversación con ella, inútilmente. Y siento repetirme, pero buff…

Exasperado, me fui de caza. Cada vez que me ponía nervioso, esa era mi única salida, tenía que evadirme, pero ya no me conformaba con los clientes, ya no me saciaban, era tan aburrido estar sentado, esperando a que viniesen a afeitarse… Y claro, ¡era mucho mejor salir a matar yo mismo!

Así que esta vez tenía que elegir un lugar especial. Pensé, ¿Con quién estábamos en guerra? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Los franceses! Así que a través del Canal de la Mancha, en cuestión de minutos estaba allí.

Fue una casualidad, seguramente, pues me encontré de pleno con el campo de batalla. Las espadas, las escopetas, los caballos. ¡Qué poder!

Me escabullí como pude a una tienda apartada, hacia atrás. Algunos soldados me miraron impresionados y me apuntaron con armas.

-¿¡Quién es usted!? ¿¡Qué hace aquí!?

-¡Tranquilos! ¡Soy inglés! –no bajaron las armas, puñeta-.

-¡No puede estar aquí!

-¡He llegado por error! ¡Lo juro! ¡Solo venía a revisar los muertos franceses!

Me miraron suspicaces, intentando averiguar si lo que decía era verdad o no. Pero de pronto, una persona al fondo del lugar, de aspecto cadavérico, más alto que yo –que ya es decir-, y ataviado con una capa de pieles se levantó.

-Bajad las armas, es amigo mío –todos nos quedamos con cara de no entender-. Ven, viejo amigo, tienes que ponerme al día –me abrazó por los hombros y me llevó fuera, hacia donde estaban todos los muertos.

-Perdón, señor, pero yo no le conozco de ninguna parte. Le agradezco que me haya sacado del lío, pero se ha equivocado de persona.

-No, no lo he hecho. Sé reconocer a uno de mi especie en cuanto lo veo, Sweeney –me congelé, si es posible. ¿Especie?-. Sí, exacto, ambos somos vampiros.

-¿Me está leyendo la mente?-.

-Es obvio.

-¿Y qué hace aquí? –pregunté desconfiadamente, apartándome de él-.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú, alimentarme. Si quieres disfrutar de verdad, deberías coger alguna armadura e ir a las primeras filas de guerra. Créeme, es mucho más divertido que desgarrar las gargantas de aquellos a los que supuestamente afeitas.

-¿Cómo…?

-Por mucho que cierres tu mente, yo soy el jefe de una de las mayores manadas de vampiros existentes. Tengo espías por todas partes. ¿Quién te convirtió?

-No lo sé –admití-. Estuvimos en la Intersección.

-¿¡La Intersección!? ¡Eres un heredero! –se arrodilló y me besó la mano-. ¡Maldita Lilith!

-No entiendo.

-¿Hablasteis en plural? ¿Tenéis una compañera?

-¿Qué? No le entiendo, en serio.

-¡A Usted le convirtió nuestra Diosa! ¡Es un legítimo! ¡Estáis destinado a reunir todos los clanes existentes! Sería un gran honor para mí teneros en el mío, mi señor –no entendía nada. ¿Es que acaso era de la realeza vampírica o algo? ¿Lilith? Pero sabía que ellos me ayudarían, y tal vez podría olvidarme de la dichosa panadera-.

-Aceptaría de mucho gusto unirme a vuestro clan, pero por favor, levántese –se levantó-.

-Podéis hablarme de tú, si lo deseáis, mi señor.

-¿Podrías enseñarme más acerca de nuestras… habilidades? Apenas llevo cinco meses…

-¡Sería un honor, mi señor!

Me proporcionó una armadura y todo lo que necesitaba. Me enseñó a manipular las mentes de la gente, a enterarme de cosa, a espiar, matar, escabullirme sin ser visto. Y también aprendí, que tenemos un enemigo natural; los licántropos. Generalmente, cuando estos se hallaban cerca, nuestros sentidos se agudizaban, pero no podíamos rastrearlos, y eso era una desventaja grande. Pero éramos el doble de rápidos, feroces y fuertes que antes.

Nos sentamos en la gran pila de muertos sin sangre que habíamos dejado en un campo vacío. El panorama era desolador, pero no me molestaba lo más mínimo.

-Mi señor…

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, Asbalath.

-Sí, Sweeney…

-Mejor.

-¿Tienes una compañera?

-¿La Sra. Lovett? –pregunté-.

-¿Así se llama?

-Sí, bueno… no es mi compañera –aseguré, mirando a otro lado-.

-Pero te gustaría –él era muchísimo mayor que yo, tenía 300 años casi-.

-¡No! Ella es un ángel.

-Todos decimos lo mismo de aquellos a los que amamos –se rió, mientras mordía un cacho de mano-.

-Era literal. Yo soy un vampiro, ella un ángel. Las figuras de la Intersección nos transformaron –dije seriamente-.

-¿Una hija de Gabriel? –preguntó incrédulo-.

-¿Qué?

-¡Maldita Lilith! ¡Nunca pensé vivir lo suficiente para ver la profecía cumplida! –exclamó-. ¡Nunca había pasado esto ni en mis 300 años de vida!

-No entiendo.

-¿No entiendes muchas cosas, eh? Verás, hay una profecía que dice que vendrán unos tiempos angostos, en los que una hija de Gabriel y un hijo de Lilith se juntarían. Ambos, juntos –enfatizó-, deberían superar sus temores y derrocar a sus padres. Esto pasó hace tiempo. Pero al parecer, esto no debía ocurrir así.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque según me has contado , mi señor, moristeis en una mina abandonada. Ellos os cogieron y os transformaron. Están jugando con vosotros. Al parecer, quieren evitar la profecía.

-Tengo que irme –salté de repente, había pasado 3 días y medio allí, y la Sra. Lovett estaba sola. Tenía que contarle mis averiguaciones-.

-Es una pena, querría que conociese a los demás vampiros del clan.

-Otro día, amigo mío, he de irme. Tengo que hablar con ella.

-Por supuesto, estamos aquí para lo que quieras. Contacta con una tal Frederic Lapton, vive en Fetter Lane. ¡Adiós!

Eché a correr en dirección a Londres, mientras en mi cabeza bullían aún las palabras del anciano Antiguo.


	18. Buenos Días, mejor dicho, MALOS Días

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

* * *

Me sentía alegre, y feliz, y descansada… lo cual es muy raro para ser una mañana. La respiración de mi almohada hacia que mi cabeza subiese y bajase lentamente. Los latidos iban acompasados a los míos, convirtiéndose en una nana de cuna hipnotizante. La mano me acariciaba la espalda lentamente, haciendo círculos. Entonces abrí los ojos y me encontré con otros, unos claros y sinceros. Unos míos.

-Buenos días –me dijo, inclinándose a saludarme con un beso-.

-Buenos días –respondí, aún somnolienta-.

Recordé las caricias, la pasión, los besos… todo aquello compartido en las últimas 3 noches. Tres noches en las que el Sr. Todd no había aparecido por casa. Toby estaba encantado con mi nueva relación, y todo iba tan condenadamente bien que nada podía estropearlo… salvo eso.

-¿Sra. Lovett? –llamó el famoso barbero al otro lado de la puerta, llamando despacito. Y parecía, ¿contento?-.

-¿Sí? –contesté, haciendo un auto-reflejo y tapándome con las sabanas. Sabanas que la noche anterior había compartido con… _¡Nell! ¡Concéntrate!-._

-¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-¡Un momento! –me levanté a todo correr, mientras Davy me observaba desde la cama, sonriendo divertido-. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –mascullé por lo bajo. Dios, no podía dejar que Todd se enterara o…-.

-Es que, me parece que tu camisón lo tiré por allí –señaló en dirección contraria a la que yo buscaba. Hice una mueca y lo cogí-.

Me lo puse y agarré la bata. Una vez lista, salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. El barbero me miraba radiante, como si Lucy aún siguiera viva…

-¿Qué quiere, Sr. Todd? –pregunté-. Aún es muy pronto… las 5 de la mañana, para ser exactos.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted, sobre una cosa muy importante que he…

-¿Pasa algo, cariño? –preguntó Davy detrás de mí, saliendo por la puerta. Cuando aparté la vista de él, que solo vestía la sábana alrededor de la cintura, para mirar a Todd, la cara de este último no tenía precio-.

-No, no, nada, cielo –aseguré, mirando con miedo al Sr. Todd-.

-¿¡Qué… qué demonios es esto!? –exclamó el Sr. Todd-.

-Verá, esto tiene una explicación muy… -sus ojos cambiaron de color vertiginosamente, y vi el peligro que corría Davy-. ¡Cálmese!

-Usted… ¿¡Tiene si quiera idea de lo que acaba de provocar!?

-¿Pero qué…?

Empezó a cambiar, mostró los colmillos, su bocas y sus dientes se agrandaron. Empezó a gruñir, y temí por la vida de Davy.

-¡Quieto! –grité cuando vi que venía corriendo a matarlo, matarnos-.

-¡AAAAAAAAAARG! –gruñía-.

Una luz cegadora cubrió la habitación, y un alarido proveniente de él me hizo alarmarme. Cuando la luz se disipó, el Sr. Todd se encontraba tirado en una esquina, con las manos quemadas y un montón de cortes sin sangre en la cara.

-¡Sr. Todd! Lo siento, yo no… -me arrodillé a su lado intentando ayudarle, pero él me apartó de un manotazo-.

-Él… -miré a Davy, dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder-.

-Yo hablo con él.

-Acaba de cometer el mayor error de su vida, Sra. Lovett –me miró fría y cruelmente-. Mayor que el de mentir acerca de Lucy –y se marchó en un suspiro. Me di la vuelta y miré a Davy, que me miraba preocupado-.

-Escucha, esto que ha pasado… lo que él ha hecho… esa cosa tan rara mía… tiene una explicación –le miré un poco temerosa-.

-Por supuesto –respondió casualmente-. Él estaba celoso y quiso atacarme, tu lo empujaste y cayó contra ese vaso de cristal –señaló uno que estaba roto en el suelo-, se cortó, y ya está. No le veo nada raro a eso –dijo confuso. Suspiré en alivio-.

-Me parece que es mejor que te vayas –susurré-.

-¿Te arrepientes? –me preguntó-.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás! –exclamé, acercándome y pasando mis manos por su cintura, mirando hacia arriba para poder ver sus ojos-. Es solo qué…

-Shh… -dijo, tomándome por la barbilla y dándome un escueto beso-. Ya lo sé.

* * *

Subí a la barbería. No sabía cómo iba a explicárselo, pero… algo habría que hacer.

Llamé levemente a la puerta.

-¿Sr. Todd? –dije, entrando-.

-Váyase –dijo duramente-.

-Tenemos que hablar –dije, intentando ser convincente-.

-¿De qué? ¿De qué se ha acostado con un chico 20 años más joven que usted, que además es licántropo? Ese tema no me interesa, Sra. Lovett… -contestó sarcásticamente-.

-¿Lican qué? ¡Davy no es eso! –exclamé, horrorizada ante la idea-.

-Lo es, y lo sé –estaba mirándose al espejo. Los cortes empezaron a desaparecer en la piel de él, hundiéndose en ella-.

-¿De qué quería hablarme? –cambié de tema-.

-Ya no es importante. Váyase.

-Dígamelo –insistí-.

-¿Qué le voy a decir que sea más importante que su _jovencísimo _–eso lo decía para hacerme daño- chucho? Pues nada, Sra. Lovett. ¿Qué he encontrado más vampiros como yo? ¿Qué tiene un clan? ¿Qué me llaman Rey, mi señor… y que además formamos parte de una profecía que dice que tenemos que derrotar a los líderes de la Intersección? ¡Ah no! –le miraba perpleja-. Que usted acaba de echarlo todo por la borda por su estúpido caprichito.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡VAMPIROS!? ¿¡PROFECÍA!?

-Sí, pero eso ya NO importa. ¡Lárguese y déjeme en paz!

-No.

-¿Es que no tiene suficiente con haberme arruinado una vida que también quiere arruinarme esta? –preguntó cruel y mordazmente. Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos y me fui a la puerta, profundamente dolida por sus palabras-.


	19. La Chica del Cabello Negro

**

* * *

Capitulo 18

* * *

**

Sabía que algo andaba mal desde que me acerqué a la casa, pero no quería darle importancia, no _debía _darle importancia. Quería contárselo, quería emocionarla como yo lo estaba.

Entré rápidamente, sin hacer ruidos y llamé a la puerta levemente. Es extraño, pero no podía saber que pasaba dentro-.

-¿Sra. Lovett? –llamé contento-.

-¿Sí? –contestó ella, parecía nerviosa por algo-.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted? –deseaba que sí-.

-¡Un momento! –se escucharon ruidos dentro, susurros, pero no tenía ni puñetera de lo que estaba pasando-.

Salió con una bata rosa muy mona, que realzaba su figura. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y me miró expectante.

-¿Qué quiere, Sr. Todd? –preguntó, parecía molesta por algo-. Aún es muy pronto… las 5 de la mañana, para ser exactos –ups… no me había dado cuenta de la hora-.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted, sobre una cosa muy importante que he… -empecé, dándole tiempo a asimilarlo, cuando la puerta se abrió-.

-¿Pasa algo, cariño? –preguntó el chico detrás suyo, saliendo por la puerta. Apareció con una sabana atada a la cintura, todo feliz, y me miró desafiante. Enseguida comprendí todo-.

-No, no, nada, cielo –aseguró ella, mirándome con miedo, y era lo que debía hacer-.

-¿¡Qué… qué demonios es esto!? –exclamé-.

-Verá, esto tiene una explicación muy… -empecé a hiperventilar. Él me miraba con sorna, casi riéndose de mí en la cara, con posesión sobre ella. Sus ojos ahora eran blancos como la niebla, y supe que era-. ¡Cálmese! -me pidió-.

-Usted… ¿¡Tiene si quiera idea de lo que acaba de provocar!? –grité. ¡Estaba loca! ¡Totalmente loca!

-¿Pero qué…? –quiso decir ella-.

Empecé a cambiar. Mis colmillos crecieron, y mi boca se lleno de un mortal veneno, ella me miró aterrorizada, y él empezaba a cambiar también.

-¡Quieto! –gritó, viendo que me abalanzaba sobre él. Y en un descuido suyo, entre en su mente. Por alguna extraña y loca razón, creía que yo la iba a matar-.

-¡AAAAAAAAAARG! –gruñí-.

Una luz cegadora cubrió la habitación, y solté un alarido. Sentí que algo me quemaba como hierro candente, rasgándome la piel, y cegándome momentáneamente. Cuando la luz se disipó, me encontré tirado en el suelo, con muchas heridas, y mis manos, con las cuales había tratado vanamente de para el dolor.

-¡Sr. Todd! Lo siento, yo no… -se arrodilló a mi lado, pero la aparté de un manotazo-.

-Él… -dije yo y miramos a Davy-.

-Yo hablo con él –resolvió ella-.

-Acaba de cometer el mayor error de su vida, Sra. Lovett –dije fría y cruelmente, mirándola de igual modo-. Mayor que el de mentir acerca de Lucy –y en un movimiento me fui de la habitación-.

¡Loca! ¡Completa y totalmente loca! ¡Como una cabra! ¡Acostarse con… eso! Y yo no era quién para juzgar acerca de con quién se acostaba, y tampoco de con quién se enamoraba, ¡pero por Dios! Una cosa es enamorarse, y otra muy diferente, es hacerlo con un chucho de esos.

Subió a la barbería. Había notado hacía rato que él se había ido, pero su olor permanecía.

-¿Sr. Todd? –dijo, entrando-.

-Váyase.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo, intentando ser convincente, aunque no lo consiguió-.

-¿De qué? ¿De qué se ha acostado con un chico 20 años más joven que usted, que además es licántropo? Ese tema no me interesa, Sra. Lovett… -contesté sarcásticamente-.

-¿Lican qué? ¡Davy no es eso! –exclamó, horrorizada ante la idea-.

-Lo es, y lo sé –estaba mirándome al espejo. Los cortes empezaron a desaparecer en la piel, hundiéndose en ella y desapareciendo totalmente-.

-¿De qué quería hablarme? –cambió de tema, estaba nerviosa-.

-Ya no es importante. Váyase –dije, harto ya de sus errores. Estaba pensándome seriamente una cosa, y me pareció llevarla a cabo-.

-Dígamelo –insistió-.

-¿Qué le voy a decir que sea más importante que su _jovencísimo _–eso lo decía para hacerla entrar en razón - chucho? Pues nada, Sra. Lovett. ¿Qué he encontrado más vampiros como yo? ¿Qué tiene un clan? ¿Qué me llaman Rey, mi señor… y que además formamos parte de una profecía que dice que tenemos que derrotar a los líderes de la Intersección? ¡Ah no! –resumí-. Que usted acaba de echarlo todo por la borda por su estúpido caprichito.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡VAMPIROS!? ¿¡PROFECÍA!? –exclamó, ¿su cara? Un poema-.

-Sí, pero eso ya NO importa. ¡Lárguese y déjeme en paz! -insistí-.

-No –se negó-.

-¿Es que no tiene suficiente con haberme arruinado una vida que también quiere arruinarme esta? –vi que lloraba ante mi comentario, pero era necesario, se lo merecía y era lo justo-.

* * *

Cuando se fue, puse en marcha mi plan. Chaqueta en mano, bajé las escaleras y eché a correr.

Corrí y corrí. Y llegué a un bonito pueblo al norte de Inglaterra.

Y allí estaba, la compañera perfecta para mí.

Me acerqué por detrás. Tenía el pelo negro, y era más o menos de mi altura. Su cara era simétrica, lo que le daba gran belleza, y parecía lista.

-Sé que está usted ahí –dijo ella, agachándose a coger agua del río. Sonreí-.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-Siempre he sido así –se encogió de hombros, subiendo el jarrón y dándose la vuelta-.

Iba totalmente vestida de negro, pero sus ropas estaban rasgadas. Sus labios rojos magenta resaltaban contra su pálida piel, tenuemente iluminada por la luna. Y sus ojos, eran dos abismos color azabache.

-¿Qué desea de mí? –preguntó-.

-Buscaba… una compañera –dije resuelto-.

-Puede que la haya encontrado –dijo perspicaz-.

-¿Sabe acaso quién soy yo? –pregunté-.

-Oh, por supuesto, no es ningún secreto que el Rey de la Oscuridad, el Rey de los Vampiros, volvería algún día –me quedé perplejo-. Soy amiga de uno de ellos –se me acercó lentamente-. Y me contó la leyenda esa, la profecía. Desde entonces le tengo debilidad, Sr. Todd.


	20. Por favor, no me dejes sola

* * *

**Capitulo 19

* * *

**

Por un momento, me quedé mirándola. Parpadeé un par de veces. ¿Era aquello posible? Pareció como si despertara de una pesadilla. ¿Se podía saber que hacía yo a kilómetros de mi casa, con una joven que no conocía, y para colmo… muy lejos de mi casa? Y ella afirmaba que me conocía, a mí, y a los de mi especie, que era peor.

Pero, un momento un momento, ¿en serio le había dicho que buscaba una compañera?

-Le invitaría a pasar a mi casa –dijo-. Tengo conciencia de que vosotros no podéis entrar en una sin ser invitados, pero supongo que no tendrá frío... –asentí sin proponérmelo-.

-Lo siento, no debería estar aquí –quise irme, era totalmente una locura. No serviría de nada vengarme, y es más, menos si quería vengarme de un chucho sarnoso como el tal Davy ese…-.

-¡No, por favor! –suplicó, haciendo que me volviese a mirarla-. Por favor… solo quiero… hablar con usted. Por favor… llevo tanto tiempo sola, aquí…

No sabía qué decir.

-Venga, pasemos a mi casa, allí estaremos más cómodos –y luego añadió por lo bajinis-. Al menos yo…

La seguí torpemente a la entrada y pasé sin pensármelo. No sabía qué hacer. Momento antes odiaba a una persona por irse con otro tan rápido, ahora me daba exactamente lo mismo, me daba igual.

-Siéntese, póngase cómodo –aquello me recordó demasiado a otra persona-.

Se sentó a mi lado y me miró por varios minutos. Yo estaba erguido en el sillón, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o cómo actuar (N/T: Esto me pasa por leer libros en primera persona de esta temática, al final, a una le entran ganas de escribir xD) Quería largarme cuanto antes.

-Ha dicho que venía por una compañera…

-No era mi intención –quise redimirme-. Yo solo… estaba demasiado alterado.

-Vaya… -articuló. Quise aventurarme en su mente, pero no tenía ganas-. ¿Ha venido por alguna razón en especial? ¿Necesita saber algo sobre sus… instintos?

-De momento, no.

-Vale. Bueno –se levantó-, mi hermano Saruga suele salir tanto de caza que casi puedo verlo en sus ojos. El muy… siempre me lo describe con todo lujo de detalles –se echó algo parecido a la ginebra-. ¿Quiere un poco?

-¿Ha dicho "hermano" Saruga? –ignoré su pregunta-. ¿No era un amigo?

-Bueno… es mi hermano, pero más amigo. Lo convirtieron cuando apenas yo tenía 8 años –me incliné un poco para recibir el vaso, atento-. Verá… -se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, a nuestra derecha quedaba una chimenea encendida-. Cuando yo era pequeña… (con 8 años concretamente) un grupo de vampiros vino a mi casa. Mis padres eran demasiado mayores para servir correctamente, así que solo… -tragó hondo-.

-Entiendo.

-Y vieron a mi hermano, apenas 25. Supuestamente, estábamos escondidos en el armario, pero nos encontraron, y decidieron convertirlo… -hizo una pausa-. Él prometió cuidar de mí siempre, hasta que creciera, y pudiese unirme. Como supondrá, una vampiresa de 8 años no es muy útil, ¿verdad? Así que poco a poco, fuimos acostumbrándonos. Pero cada vez mi sangre le era más y más apetecible, y con el paso de los años, tenía que salir muchísimo más a menudo a cazar. Y un día… no volvió.

Nos quedamos mirando unos momentos. Los troncos encendidos en la chimenea encendida chasqueaban por estar siendo consumidos por el fuego, el cual me daba sensación de calidez, pero no me calentaba.

-Lo… siento –articulé torpemente-. Siento lo que mi gente os hizo.

-No se preocupe –se limpió una lágrima-. ¿Puedo… pediros algo?

-¿Qué? –pregunté después de un momento-.

-Conviértame –suplicó-. Es lo que más anhelo. Por favor…

-No puedo –confesé-. Nunca lo he hecho… y ya no estoy tan seguro de querer hacerlo –ella se levantó y se arrodilló delante de mí, poniéndome una mano sobre las rodillas, donde yo estaba apoyado con los codos-.

-¿Qué os hizo ella para dejaros en tal estado? –pidió débilmente. Yo la había entendido a la perfección-.

-S-su novio, es… un licántropo –susurré-. Esta mañana iba a hablar con ella acerca de lo descubierto en Francia y… él salió de su habitación –una lágrima que no sabía que tenía surcó mi rostro-. Con solo una sábana para taparle –ella se apresuró a limpiar la roja lágrima de mi cara-.

-Que idiota. Ella, me refiero –se corrigió-.

-Es una ángel… -susurré, sintiéndome muy mal por dentro. Casi la amaba tanto como había amado a Lucy-.

-Si le ha hecho eso…

-Es un ángel, dicho de otra forma, esa es su raza.

-Oh… vaya –comprendió, poniendo su cabeza en mi rodilla, pensando en algo que no quise averiguar. Me limité a acariciarle el pelo-.

-No quiero convertirte… -susurré, permitiéndome tutearla-… porque no deseo a nadie lo que a mí me ha pasado. No puedo quitarte de esta forma la vida…

-Pero yo lo deseo…

Nos quedamos en silencio. En poco más de media hora, aquella singular chica se había convertido en una amiga para mí. Alguien que me podía enseñar. Alguien en quién podía confiar, pero no podía hacerle eso.

-Mire… -dijo-. Venga cuando desee, yo estaré aquí esperándolo. Le dejo entrar en mi casa. Hablaremos si usted quiere, o si no… lo que usted desee. Hasta que se sienta lo suficiente cómodo para convertirme… y entonces, le acompañaré donde sea –sugirió-. Podríamos formar una manada… lo suficiente grande como exigir terrenos. Podríamos vengarle a usted, de quien quiera que le robara su vida, y podríamos matar al chucho ese, pero, por favor… no me deje sola…

* * *

Sé que es muy corto el capitulo, pero espero que me comprendais. He publicado ya en tres fics, y ni un RR por parte de NADIE. Y si alguien lo dejó (que no estoy muy segura) le doy sinceramente las gracias. Me pronpongo traducir este fic al inglés, para ver que tal por aquellos lares, ¿vale? Actualmente estoy también con un fic de HP, que bastantes visitan pero que poco dejan RRs... de momento. Actualizaré cuando pueda. Tenía previsto un horario para publicar cada día de la semana pero visto el poco entusiasmo que tenemos... Solo deciros, que me alegro muchísimo de haber estado con vosotras y vosotros todo este tiempo, y que esto no es una despedida, solo un hasta luego. Nos veremos cuando las cosas se animen o cuando yo me inspire :P  
Hasta entonces, espero que escribaís mucho.  
(Sí, no me he olvidado de que muchos (como yo) tenéis colegio, y que no todo en la vida es leer fics o escribirlos (aunque para mi casi que sí). ¿Pero tanto cuesta un RR en un fic los fines de semana? Ni siquiera os pido en todos...)  



	21. La Intersección IV

**

* * *

**

**La Intersección IV

* * *

**

-¿¡Se puede saber quién demonios a metido a ese par de entrometidos en la historia!? –preguntó una histérica Lilith (ahora es cuando a una le dan ganas de decirle _¡He sido yo! :D _)-.

-Tranquila, seguro que hay una explicación razonable…

-¡No, Gabriel! –sus ojos empezaron a cambiar a rojo-. Le dijimos al maldito perro sarnoso lo que tenía que hacer, ¡no que se enamorara!

-Pero aún no ha terminado su trabajo.

-Y esa…

-¿La chica?

-Esa. Me parece que tendremos que hacerla una pequeña visita.

"_Sweeney volvía a casa, entrando lentamente por la puerta"_

Lilith y Gabriel se acercaron a ver qué pasaba a través de la esfera.

"_-¿Sr. Todd? ¿Dónde ha estado? –preguntó la Sra. Lovett-. _

_-A usted no le incumbe._

_-Ya lo creo que sí. No puede…_

_-Váyase a la mierda –soltó él, y desapareció escaleras arriba-."_

-O sea… que están muy enfadados… -dijo Gabriel, pensando-.

-¿Qué planeas?

-Ya lo verás, querida, ya lo verás-.


	22. Tortura

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 22

* * *

**

Después de aquél insulto, me dejé caer en una silla. ¿Pero qué le había hecho yo? Yo solo… Él estaba celoso, esa era la verdad. ¿De Davy? Imposible. Además, él y yo no éramos pareja, y yo sabía de sobra que él no me… Los ojos se me abrieron como platos. ¿Él de verdad me…?

Estuve a punto de ir corriendo a su barbería cuando noté de nuevo que se iba. Genial. Me senté de nuevo, algo confusa.

Era completamente de día cuando llegó, ¿es que acaso a los vampiros no les mata el sol?

-¿Nell? –preguntó una voz desde la puerta-.

-Hola, Davy –sonreí. Él se acercó a saludarme con un tierno beso en los labios-.

-Hoy es Domingo. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

-¡Claro! –exclamé-. Cualquier cosa con alejarme de aquí –él me sonrió de tal forma que creí hacerme mantequilla, de nuevo…-.

Caminábamos juntos del brazo, pasando de largo un puente. (El mismo puente donde en otro fic se suicida), y continuando un camino por el bosque (al de la playa de _Ilusiones_). Cuando estábamos cerca de la mitad del camino, de repente, me tiró contra un árbol y me besó apasionadamente.

-Lo siento –susurró, con lágrimas, y todo se volvió negro-.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo, es que hacía frío, mucho frío. Mis extremidades me dolían y estaba muerta de miedo. Tumbada en una superficie dura, con una bolsa en la cabeza.

-Has tardado, muchacho –dijo una voz espesa-.

-No he podido… -ese era Davy-.

-Tenías que traerla antes de ayer.

-Lo sé pero…

¿Él me tenía que traer? Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho yo?

-¿Dónde estoy? –grité-. ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! –noté que tenía una bolsa en la cabeza-.

-No iras a ninguna parte. Ellos te quieren muerta, y yo les ayudaré. No puedo permitir que los vampiros nos ganes terreno y tu eres parte de la profecía. Morirás –sentenció al espesa voz, haciendo que llorase-. Pero antes disfrutaremos de ti –un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral-.

¡Por qué no haría caso al Sr. Todd! ¡Por qué tuve que hacerlo! Sollozaba en mi mente, mientras recibía más y más golpes y cortes. Mis ojos ya no podían llorar. Ya no sentía mi cuerpo, de la cantidad de golpes, cortes y mordidas que tenía. En varias ocasiones, sentí como algo se desprendía de mi, y cada vez que gritaba, me abofeteaban más fuerte.

-Por favor…

-¡Calla! –gritó otro, y me dio un bofetón-.

Era licántropos. Él tenía razón. Siempre la tenía. Y yo no había sabido escucharle.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero me parecieron días, meses, incluso años. El dolor era insoportable, en más de una ocasión caí inconsciente. No quiero imaginar lo que me hicieron esos periodos ausentes de mí. Mientras, no podía escuchar a nadie cerca de la casa que acudiese a mi llamado. Y los licántropos no parecían prestarme atención alguna.

-Dejadla –dijo una voz-. Debe estar al menos un poco fuerte antes de mañana.

Me paralicé. ¿Qué pasaba mañana? ¿Más dolor? ¡No por favor! Hubiese gritado de haber tenido fuerzas. ¡Más dolor no! ¡Lo que queráis menos eso!

Llevaba varios días sin comer, sin beber, sin nada de nada. Y sentía la necesidad de morirme de una vez. ¡Por favor, matadme ya! Pero nadie me hacía caso.

-…El vampiro tiene que saber que está viva, después, morirá junto a ella.

Solo percibí el final de la oración. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Era una trampa. Iban a matarle, y todo por mi culpa. Siempre era todo por mi culpa.

Después de un tiempo, no sé calcular cuánto pero anoté como unas 10 horas, me levantaron en volandas y me sacaron a la calle. Hacía un frío tremendo, así que deduje que era de noche. Las cicatrices me escocían demasiado, y tiraban.

Cuando el que me llevaba paró, me dejó caer encima de algo muy, muy duro. Chillé de dolor.

-Lo siento –dijo una voz burlona, era Davy-.

Me quitaron la capucha, yo temblaba del terror. 5 caras me miraban desde todos los ángulos, y yo estaba… yo estaba en una ataúd… a 6 metros bajo tierra.

-¡No, por favor! – pero dejaron caer la tapa encima de mí, y después, escuché la tierra caer. Estaba perdida, de nuevo-.


	23. La única forma de acabar el juego

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 23

* * *

**

Tal vez no debí decirle "que se fuese a la mierda". Y en aquél momento no sabía que _eso_, precisamente, iba a hacer.

Cogí mi bolsa, ropa y algunos enseres personales y me fui de nuevo de aquella casa. No soportaba la idea de estar junto a ella, a esa persona que me había traicionado no solo una, si no dos veces. La quería, maldita sea, ¡él la quería!

De la rabia que llevaba dentro, pegó un fuerte pisotón, dejando un bache en la carretera, a medio camino entre Bristol y Plymouth.

Gruñó por lo bajo y siguió corriendo, en dirección a la pequeña casa.

Era curioso, pero ella sabía todo acerca de él, y él no sabía apenas nada acerca de ella. Ni siquiera su nombre.

Cuando finalmente llegué a la casa –fui algo lento- ya amanecía. No estaba cansado, físicamente no al menos.

Entré en la casa. La mujer dormía en el sofá. La observé un rato. Encendí el fuego y me acurruqué en el sillón donde unas horas antes había estado. Poco a poco, la presencia del sol en el cielo me provocó sueño y quedé totalmente dormido.

-Sr. Todd –me llamó una voz-. Despierte, por favor.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté somnoliento-. Solo está atardeciendo.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Quiere beber algo?

-¿Cómo qué?

-No sé… ¿sangre? –abrí los ojos bruscamente, no sabía que los tenía cerrados. Y vi a aquella chica del día anterior.

-La tuya no.

-Vale… -suspiró.

Nos pusimos en marcha aquella misma noche. Yo sentía que algo iba mal, pero no sabía qué, y tampoco quería saberlo.

Me enseñó a elegir víctimas, a no dejar rastros, a ser sigiloso. Me enseñó a combatir contra hombres-lobo (luchando contra lobos normales), y a curar más rápido mis heridas. Aprendí un montón de cosas en dos días. Incluso porqué mis lágrimas eran de sangre y no salinas como las humanas.

Ya amanecía cuando por fin paramos a descansar. Ella estaba agotada, así que la llevaba de vuelta a casa en brazos.

La dejé sobre la cama. Se había dormido en mis brazos cerca de Bristol.

Me senté a su lado, y miré la habitación. Había un diario en la balda inferior de la estantería, segundo libro a la izquierda. Me acerqué y lo cogí, aún sabiendo que era privado. Abrí la tapa y leí su nombre.

_Leslie Williams _

Ahogué una exclamación. ¿Williams? Ese era… el apellido de soltera de mi difunta mujer… Pero Leslie nunca dijo nada de una hermana. Tal vez… ella también me lo había ocultado.

Abrí por un sitio al azar y la primera palabra que vi fue "_Lucy" _El corazón que no latía salió de su sitio en mi pecho.

_15 de Agosto de 1829_

_Hoy, Lucy me ha contado que ha conocido a un chico en la ciudad. Está en Londres, para suerte de ella. Me dijo que se llamaba Benjamin Barker. ¿Será guapo? Espero que…_

No seguí leyendo, no necesitaba más. Dejé el diario en su lugar y volví a sentarme a su lado. Otra mujer que me engañaba. Otra más que me ocultaba cosas.

Esperé paciente a que despertase, aunque el sol ya volvía a jugarme de las suyas.

5 horas después, en las que estuve observándola todo el rato, despertó.

-Umm… buenos días, Sr. Todd –suspiró, somnolienta. La miré severamente.

-Buenos días, Leslie Williams.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Mi esposa era tu hermana –mascullé entre dientes. Ella tembló-. Tú sabías quién era yo.

-No, yo solo quise no hacerle mal. Yo no quería que se martirizase con que su gente pudo haber matado…

-¡Cállate! –bramé, dándole un tortazo. En seguida me arrepentí. Me senté a su lado y la abracé fuertemente. Noté que temblaba. Exploré su mente por primera vez. Ella me amaba. Me quedé sin palabras. … ¿Otra Sra. Lovett?-. Lo siento… -susurré-. No es la primera vez que me hacen esto…

-Lo sé –sollozó.

Lentamente, y sin previo aviso, me deslicé por su cuello. No es que quisiera matarla o algo, pero había desarrollado por ella un cariño similar al que se tiene por una hermana. Y dado el caso, ella había sido mi hermana política. Ella tembló cuando besé su cuello. Y casi noté como asentía para darme permiso.

Desenfundé mis colmillos y mordí lentamente. Ella pegó un alarido. Estuve a punto de apartarme, no quería hacerla daño, pero ella presionaba con su débil y pequeña mano mi nuca para que siguiera.

Mordí más profundo y noté que ella jadeaba. Esta era la primera vez que mordía a alguien sin afán de alimentarme. Bebí un poco, degustando una sangre dulce que no había probado jamás, y decidí verter el mortal veneno. Poco a poco, noté como la ponzoña se expandía por su cuerpo, rompiendo uno a uno todos los lazos que la unían a la vida. Me obligué a parar. La estaba desangrando. Aquél dulce sabor me tenía pegado a su piel, y ella ya comenzaba a convulsionar y a tirar de mi pelo para que parase. Con un gruñido frustrado me aparté fuertemente y salí volando hasta la pared, la cual se rompió un poco. Ella convulsionaba en la cama, la cual estaba llena de sangre. Me acerqué lentamente tapándome la nariz para no oler nada. Tenía los ojos en blanco, y la boca entreabierta. Se retorcía en dolor, arqueando la espalda y estirando las piernas y encogiendo los dedos. Su piel iba haciéndose cada vez más y más pálida…

-_La única forma de acabar el juego_ –susurró, haciendo que me acercase a escuchar. Ella no parecía consciente y esa no era su voz-,_ es acabar con los jugadores…_

Acto seguido, cayó desmallada.


	24. El Regreso

**

* * *

Capitulo 24

* * *

**

Antes de que despertara, eché a correr. La sensación de que algo malo pasaba ya empezaba a pincharme en la nuca, como si me estuvieran tocando la moral con una aguja punzante.

Sentía que algo o alguien estaba en apuros, y como si un rayo cayese sobre mi cabeza y me hiciese reaccionar, supe que Eleanor estaba en peligro. Corrí más rápido que nunca, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, justo donde reposaba mi corazón muerto. _Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil…_ me insultaba todo el rato. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para irme 3 _días _sabiendo lo propicia que era ella a meterse en líos? Por mucho que hubiese estado con ese chucho, ella tenía derecho a rehacer su vida de la forma que mejor le pareciese. El rayo de nuevo pegó en mi cabeza y supe que todo era culpa del maldito chucho come personas. Gruñí tan alto que pareció un rugido. Noté convulsiones por todo mi cuerpo cuando llegué a la casa y vi que no había nadie. Mi cara empezó a arder, igual que mi cuerpo. Noté como se expandía, como me crecían extremidades. Rugí (esta vez sí) de la ira y salí –literalmente- volando de la casa, buscando algún rastro.

Seguí el olor hasta el bosque, pero lo capté también en el cementerio de la iglesia. Con cuidado, me posé en la cruz del campanario. Olisqueé el aire. Allí había alguien. Y ese alguien, estaba bajo tierra.

* * *

Grité. Arañé. Pataleé. Pero no había forma de salir de aquella condenada caja. Estaba atrapada, y esta vez sí, perdida del todo. El Sr. Todd no sabía dónde estaba. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Es que nunca podría de dejar de meterme en líos? Desde la vuelta, no hacía otra cosa. Agudicé el oído. Ya se habían ido. Sin embargo, escuché la cruz del campanario chirriar, como si algo o alguien estuviera encima. ¿Sería el Sr. Todd?...

* * *

Bajé de un salto al suelo, húmedo por la lluvia que había empezado a caer desde que estuve en la casa. El suelo se ablandó a mis pies ahora desnudos, creando hoyos en la tierra de la forma de mis pies. Me acerqué lentamente al lugar de donde procedía el olor ya tan conocido para mí.

-¿Eleanor?... –pregunté, con una voz demasiado grave que la usual.

* * *

-¿Eleanor?... –preguntó una voz de ultratumba al otro lado de la tierra.

Parecía la voz de un monstruo, pero pude escuchar perfectamente el timbre de voz de mi vampiro preferido.

-¡Sr. Todd! –grité-. ¡Sr. Todd! ¡Estoy aquí abajo! –empezaba a quedarme sin aire y cada vez era más difícil respirar.

* * *

-¡Sr. Todd! –gritó-. ¡Sr. Todd! ¡Estoy aquí abajo! –empezaba a quedarme sin aire, sus jadeos eran desacordes con una respiración normal y su corazón, apenas un murmullo, iba desbocado.

-¡Aguante! –grité-. Tiene que hacer una cosa. Está a unos 6 metros y es muy difícil que la saque escavando. Tiene que explotar.

-¿Explotar? –dijo ella al otro lado-. ¿Cómo explotar?

-Lo que hizo el otro día en casa. Tiene que crear un agujero en la tierra para que pueda sacarla.

-Bien… apártese…

Me hice a un lado de un salto, apoyándome en mis manos y miré paciente la tierra, buscando algún signo.

Pasaron lo que parecieron años antes de que un débil rayo de luz atravesara parte de la tierra. En un visto y no visto, estaba allí, metiendo el brazo entero buscándola.

* * *

Exploté, chillando al notar como todas las astillas de madera y piedras caían encima de mí. Alcé la mano intentando llegar a la superficie. Creyendo que ya estaba perdida, noté como algo duro y suave me agarraba de la mano. Era como de piedra, pero a la vez piel. Tiró de mí, hasta que casi quedé por la altura del pecho descubierta y pude ver a mi salvador.

Aquél no era el Sr. Todd.

* * *

Desperté un rato después, sintiéndome nueva y libre. El Rey de la Oscuridad me había convertido. ¡A mí! Y tenía la sensación de que estábamos enamorados el uno del otro perdidamente. Con una sonrisa, me miré al espejo y no vi a nadie. Salté de la alegría. Pero luego paré en seco. ¿Dónde estaba él? Salí a los alrededores, con ansias de sangre. Pero allí solo estaba el rastro de él, en dirección opuesta a la ciudad. Supe enseguida donde había ido. Con un gruñido frustrado salí corriendo en la misma dirección.

* * *

Allí estaba ella, de nuevo en mis brazos. Su cara cortada y llena de tierra hizo que casi saltara de alegría. Pero el olor de las recientes heridas provocó que me doliera la garganta.

Ese olor…

* * *

No, sí que era él, pero cambiado. Iba… ¿¡Desnudo!? No, de hecho, llevaba pantalones (que estaban rasgados) Se… había convertido… en una gárgola. En una "especie" de gárgola. Tenía largos cuernos doblado hacía atrás. Era bastante más grande de lo normal. Sus manos y pies se habían convertido en garras y era de color negro oscuro. Pero sus ojos eran los mismos. Los de Benjamin, los de Sweeney. Era él, y no tenía duda. Pero desvié mi mirada un poco para echarle una ojeada a las grandes alas (como las de murciélago) que estaban replegadas por detrás. Luego volví a mirarle, y vi en sus ojos esa mirada.

Sangre…

* * *

Llegué al cementerio minutos después. Despechada, vi como sacaba a la insulsa ángel de debajo de la tierra y como le miraba con esos ojos, que solo debían pertenecerme a mí. Su transformación hizo que me diese cuenta de que me había traicionado. Con un grito, y sorprendiéndolos a los dos cogí una estaca cercana. Nadie, _nadie, _me traiciona jamás.

* * *

Intenté replegar mi instinto asesino, pero era muy fuerte. Gracias a un grito, me desconcentré y desvié la cabeza, aún agarrando las manos de ella, agachado en la tierra con una rodilla hincada. Leslie…

* * *

Sabía que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no morderme, pero le estaba siendo difícil. De haber podido, hubiese dejado de sangrar con tal de hacérselo más fácil. Un grito nos distrajo. Una muchacha de pelo negro y cara pálida (seguramente vampiro) alzaba una estaca en sus manos, y enseguida supe qué pasaba. Ella estaba enamorada de él, y es más, pensaba matarle.

Pero me sorprendí al reconocer su cara.

¿Esa no era la hermana de Lucy?

* * *

Di otro grito y eché a correr.

* * *

Observé que venía corriendo a mí, y yo tenía miedo. Por primera vez en mi vida, tenía miedo. En ese lapsus en el que describí lo que sentía, noté como si mil navajas se clavaran en mi pecho. Alcé la mirada. Leslie me había clavado una estaca en el corazón.

* * *

Observé aterrorizada como le mataba, con una sonrisa sádica.

-¡NO! –grité, llorando y aferrando más sus manos. Él me dedicó una mirada de profundo pesar, y vi como el brillo de sus ojos empezaba a desvanecerse. Quise alzar la mano pero él me la retuvo reprochándome. Yo la volví a alzar, él ya no tenía fuerzas.

* * *

Vi como la ángel intentaba ayudarle y sonreí sádicamente. No hay cosa más cruel que matar al amor de un ángel, porque éste muere en el mismo instante que el otro. Eché a correr resuelta a la entrada, pero los hombres lobo me interceptaron el paso. Craso error. Ahora ellos me matarían.

* * *

Alzó la mano, y yo dejé caer mi cabeza, cansado. Noté como volvía a mi forma humana y cerraba los ojos. Ella metió su muñeca en mi boca, y me obligó a beber. Yo ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, pero mordí, y sin quererlo, filtré ponzoña. Poco a poco, fui cayendo en el abismo, para no volver a despertar de nuevo.

* * *

Me mordió, y noté como algo entraba en mi organismo y yo misma empezaba a desfallecer. Cerré los ojos, apoyé mi cabeza al lado de la suya, notando como todo mi cuerpo se evaporaba. No volví a despertar.


	25. La Intersección V El Despertar

**

* * *

**

**La Intersección V**

**El Despertar

* * *

**

Sin esperarlo si quiera, abrieron los ojos. Estaban en una habitación blanca, sin ventanas ni puertas. Miraron a todos lados, desorientados, hasta que juntaron los ojos y recordaron. Se abrazaron fuertemente, con lágrimas en los ojos y susurrándose cuanto se querían. Daba igual donde estuvieran, Cielo o Infierno, Limbo o Intersección. Mientras estuviesen juntos, serían felices estuvieran donde estuvieran.

-Que conmovedor –dijo una voz con tono sarcástico. Giraron la cabeza sin apartarse para ver a Gabriel, con sus alas negras en todo su esplendor-. Creí que seríais más capaces de sobrevivir –se rió de forma malévola.

-No sois más que unos estúpidos –escupió el Sr. Todd-. Os creéis capaces de jugar con las vidas humanas. Os creéis Dios o algo parecido. Pero no sois más que unos niñatos con una rabieta –la Sra. Lovett le había cogido del brazo, reclamándole cuidado.

-Cierto –dijo una voz más cantarina, apareciendo de la nada-. Esto no es más que un juego. Un engaño. Vosotros no volvisteis a la tierra. Habéis estado muertos TODO este tiempo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó horrorizada la Sra. Lovett-. Entonces… el dolor, los sentimientos… ¿era todo mentira?

-Más que mentira, eran ilusiones. Jajaja, ni siquiera cuando fueron las musas las dejasteis hablar. ¿Y Davy? Jajaja, no era más que un muñeco –dijeron ambos a la vez, riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡Nos habéis engañado! –bramó el Sr. Todd.

-No lo dudes. Acercaos, esto ha sido lo que pasaba en la tierra mientras vosotros "jugabais" –dijo Lilith, con tono divertido.

De la nada salió un pedestal de color negro, en donde la parte de arriba eran unas garras, y en ellas reposaba una esfera luminosa. El Sr. Todd se percató en el cómo miraban ambos la esfera. No harto ni perezoso, intentó hacer una pequeña exploración al cerebro del ángel oscuro. Intentando pasar desapercibido, descubrió algo muy importante. La esfera era el punto débil. Si la rompía… ellos morirían.

_La única forma de acabar el juego es acabar con los jugadores._

Recordó aquella frase y de pronto reconoció la voz. Aquélla vez… las musas… Terpsícore.

Agarró la mano de la Sra. Lovett, que temblaba de miedo sin saber porqué. Sentía una sensación extraña, como si supiese que algo malo iba a pasar en aquella habitación, y quería irse cuando antes. Se sintió reconfortada cuando él apretó su mano, transmitiéndole seguridad. Se relajó un poco y ambos avanzaron a la esfera, donde ya los esperaban. Sin embargo, no se le escapó la mirada del Sr. Todd. Algo le decía que aquella esfera era la razón de todos sus sufrimientos.

La esfera estaba llena de humo, que se removía, dejando entrever alguna que otra imagen, pero todas inconexas. Lilith alzó la mano y removió un poco la esfera. Sin quererlo, la Sra. Lovett se soltó del Sr. Todd y puso sus manos sobre la esfera, que era fría al tacto.

_

* * *

Los policías avanzaban por la casa, buscando a los asesinos. Una muchacha había dado la voz de alarma junto a su pareja. Bajaron al sótano armados con pistolas, escuchando unos pasos y voces. Entraron en tromba, pero allí no había nadie. _

_Se taparon la nariz al ver la sangre y los cuerpos, atando cabos rápidamente. Johanna y Anthony iban detrás._

_-¡Miren! -gritó la chica-. ¡Hay pisadas!_

_Todos siguieron las marcas de sangre en el suelo, pisadas de un niño, una mujer y un hombre. No les costó demasiado encontrar la salida. Llegaron a la mina, pero allí tampoco encontraron a nadie. Decidieron derrumbarlo, solo por si acaso, y dar aviso a las ciudades…_

-No hubieseis conseguido escapar –dijo Gabriel.

_Varios días después, Johanna volvía del psiquiatra. Estaba traumada por lo que vio aquella noche y aún la perseguía en sueños. Anthony intentaba ayudarla, y poco a poco lo fue superando. Ahora estaban casados y esperaban un hijo.

* * *

_

Lilith removió un poco más las brumas.

_

* * *

Un precioso niño con pelo castaño claro jugaba con su madre en un parque de Francia. _

_-Ven, Benjamin –llamó la madre-. Padre te ha dicho que te tenía un regalo, ¿recuerdas?_

_-Sí, madre –dijo el chaval de 8 años._

_-Sí solo Anthony supiera quién fue el loco de mi padre…

* * *

_

En la esfera seguían las imágenes, pero el Sr. Todd le hizo una seña imperceptible a la Sra. Lovett, que entendió a la perfección.

-¡Ahora! –gritó él. No le interesaban lo más mínimo aquellas imágenes. Se lanzó contra Lilith, cayendo ambos al suelo. Momento que la Sra. Lovett aprovechó para coger la esfera y tirarla al suelo, donde se rompió en miles de pequeños cristales.

-¡NO! –gritó Gabriel, intentando sin resultados parar a la Sra. Lovett.

Una luz cegadora cubrió el lugar, el Sr. Todd se levantó de un salto y cogió a la Sra. Lovett, abrazándola protectoramente.

suya, notando como todo mi cuerpo se evaporaba. No volví a despertar.


	26. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**

* * *

Un Nuevo Comienzo

* * *

**

-

_Año 2008-09_

_ -  
_

Hoy en día, los líderes de la Intersección son aquellos que rompieron la esfera. La habitación sigue siendo blanca, pero tiene ventanas, puertas y muebles. Los Dioses se mostraron contentos de que fueran reemplazados los anteriores.

La Sra. Lovett se encuentra cocinando, mientras el Sr. Todd ve la "tele" sentado en su sillón. Por supuesto, la televisión reemplazó a la esfera. Sigue esperando alguien con el que jugar.

Durante la luz cegadora, los cuerpos de los antiguos líderes se quemaron y en ese proceso, la Sra. Lovett y el Sr. Todd comprendieron varias cosas.

El Sr. Todd comprendió que se había enamorado de dos mujeres, las dos le habían traicionado, pero solo una fue capaz de matarle; demasiado loca y obsesionada con el vampirismo, y que finalmente sus ganas de "venganza" la llevaron a morir también a manos de los licántropos. Lucy descansaba en paz, y Anthony y su hija, Johanna, tuvieron hijos y vivieron felices. Su vida había sido plena en lo que cabe, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que estaba donde debía estar. Se levantó y se acercó a la Sra. Lovett, depositando un suave beso en el cuello, mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Ella comprendió que no podría vivir sin él, y que si no hubiese mentido, tal vez ahora no estuvieran allí. Pero no le importaba. Ahora tenía lo que quería. Aunque no pudiese tener hijos, tenía toda la eternidad para vivir con el hombre al que amaba, hasta que alguien les reemplazase en su tarea y pudiesen ir al cielo, pues ese era su cometido allí, redimir sus errores.

Miró a través de una ventana y vio el mar, y la playa, y todo lo que había soñado. Podían _salir _al "exterior". Aunque todo fuese una ilusión, los sentimientos, el calor del sol inexistente, la arena bajo sus pies, a ella con eso le bastaba. Tenía todo lo que había soñado, y eso era lo que importaba. Suspiro y siguió cortando las zanahorias mientras su marido seguía abrazándola por detrás.

-He visto a alguien que nos puede servir… -susurró él en su oído.

-¿Crees que es correcto?... –pregunto ella dulcemente.

-Eso espero.

Y es que de vez en cuando bajaban a la tierra y actuaban de Cupido, o se llevaban las almas de los impuros. Hacían ese tipo de trabajos para los mandamases a cambio de que les permitiesen estar en aquél lugar entre los mundos.

Y, quién sabe, tal vez tú seas el o la siguiente en reemplazarlos. Como ya sabemos, el destino está escrito… pero siempre es posible cambiarlo. ¿O acaso no existe en este mismo ordenador en el que escribo, la tecla suprimir? Estate atento o atenta a todo lo que veas.

Tal vez seas tú quién ocupe su puesto… algún día.

_The End_

* * *

Bueno, aquí está, ¡el final! ¿Os gustado? Eso espero. Mis disculpas a los que esperabais Lemmon entre Leslie y Todd xDD Era algo imposible, sorry. Gracias a todos los que leeis, aunque no dejeis RR yo se que lo haceis ^^ A ver si alguno se anima y escribe, si necesitais ayuda, aquí estoy ;-)

Ahora me dedicare a terminar mis otros fics, para publicar uno que ya lleva 4 capis y que lo tengo ahi escondidillo... jijiji. También le estoy dedicando tiempo a una animacion que... ¡para que esperar mas! Estoy animando Un Ramo y Una Navaja (¡Sí, sí, sí!) Pero me va a a llevar Dios y Ayuda (cada segundo tiene 12 fotos O_O) He echado calculos y son como unas 5640 fotogramas en 8 minutos.

¡Y ya no se que más decir! Así que me despido, Bye Bye ;)


End file.
